


The Lover of Malfoys (Draco x Reader) (he hated he loved me)

by EstelleCaroll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming of Age, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Mistress, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstelleCaroll/pseuds/EstelleCaroll
Summary: You emerge at Hogwarts in its fifth year and immediately fall for Draco, the cold and cruel prince of Slytherin. But as the relationship progresses, friends, obligations and morals are lost along the way. How far will you go to keep your lover?





	1. electrique bleu

**Author's Note:**

> skip to chapter 9 if you're looking for smut and no story

Everything was blue, gold and red. My eyes were blurred and the smoke curdling my vision, making everything grey and electric, it danced around my face; a salsa dance.  
“You know those are meant to be bad for you?” said a voice, dripping with confidence. The smell of booze, a cocktail no doubt, was evident immediately from the smell of the boy behind me. His face was close to my neck and my long wavy hair, slightly tainted by the summer sweat, and his breath was slightly raspy. I turned around slowly; I tapped the green cigarette in my hand. Slight pieces of ash dropped on the sand by my naked feet.  
His face was skeletal slightly, probably by the mood lighting, blue at the moment. His hair was a slight tint of blue, but when the colour changed to red, his hair changed with it. Like a chameleon. His hair was white, ice white. My brain slurred in my head, the alcohol has taken its effect. I knew I would feel this tomorrow, with no memory except for dashes of stars and the feeling of sand and shells by my toes.  
“And what would you know of cigarettes?” I asked. The boy clearly had no taste for smoke and its addictive pet demon: nicotine. His skin was perfect, like a roman god statute, as cliché as that sounded, except with the clothes.  
I licked my lips and small white clouds escaped my lips. The ice haired boy leaned down and placed his cool hand on my neck and leaned my head up, his smooth hands just brushing across my lips before his own lips did. As he kissed I breathed out the smoke still in my lungs. He leaned up and breathed out the smoke with ease. Very smooth, he was very keen to impress. I giggled at the thought. He knew he had won my interest.  
“My name’s Draco,” he said, offering his hand. He had just kissed me and suddenly he was a gentleman, very exquisite.  
“Estella,” I said coolly. He interested me; I was keen to read him. But his face gave nothing away.


	2. moisson auriferes

Hogwarts, the castle shone like a beacon on the mountain making all of us gasp. As much as I don’t like to show I’m impressed, I couldn’t resist. The hairy mountain of a man, like a friendly giant, enjoyed watched our expressions.  
“I can’t believe we’re finally here!” squealed Janet. She turned to look at me, her eyes sparkled. I was excited too and nervous, a slight thought popped: the idea of a cigarette. Go on! One last one. I squashed the demon. I was determined for a fresh start, even though I had been given one without consent; I hadn’t viewed it that way. Everything had changed and my world was tipped on its head and shaken about for good measure. But Janet, stupid, ditsy Janet has always been there for me. And I loved her for it. My reminiscent thoughts showed up on my face immediately. Janet grabbed my hand and squeezed for good measure. I wasn’t alone. I had a new school and a new life ahead of me with new faces…or so I thought.  
After being herded like cattle up the staircase, watching every single portrait move and laugh at our awestruck expressions, a lady approached the chanting crowd of first years. Me and Janet stood out like sore thumbs. Taller and quieter, we were no babies.  
“My name is Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts. Now through these doors is the Great Hall where you will be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points – any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will start momentarily.” The stern lady in green left quickly and entered the Great Hall. All the first years craned their necks to get a look.  
“Check it out! We’re going to get sorted into our house, I’m sure we’ll be Hufflepuff like our parents, born and bred!” laughed Janet, her blue eyes lit up. I half mustered a smile. I was different though, there was a low chance I would be sorted in Hufflepuff, I didn’t belong there for sure – but I belonged with Janet! The poor sorting hat would have its work cut out for itself.  
We were then led to the Great Hall, god did me and Janet feel like bloody idiots behind the first years. It certainly earned us some whispers.  
“Why are there two older years behind the first years?”  
“They must be transfer students,”  
“The one with the blonde hair is pretty, I could smash that,”  
I grabbed Janet’s hand, I didn’t like boys talking in such boisterous tones – with a shot of gin down my throat there was no problem. Sober was when I felt most vulnerable and up tight.  
A brown hat was left on the stool. I then realised this was the sorting hat. God what a bloody dusty thing it was.  
“That was apparently Godric Gryffindor’s hat!” whispered a first year in front of. The man had fantastic fashion session. Professor McGonagall elongated the scroll in her hands and began to read the names. Just to make matters worse for us – and to make sure me and Janet stood out even more! – we were read out last.  
“Janet Frey.” Great I was last! Janet squeezed my hand one last time and walked up and stood on the stool uncomfortably. Her blazing ginger hair and her fringe pulled back from the hat made her forehead huge. She probably felt even more uncomfortable.  
“Aha!” exclaimed the hat “A Frey at last, I was wondering when I would get another! As usual HUFFLEPUFF!” Janet breathed a sigh of relief, her dream, and the stoner house clapped with a few whistles, it was her family: her new family. She jumped off the stool and strode confidently to the cheering table.  
“Louise Frey.” It was weird being called Louise, everyone called me by my middle name; Estella. I walked up to the stool and sat myself down. I scanned the room as the hat was placed on my head. I spotted Janet give me a grin.  
“Hmm… a Frey, I think not, I know what you are. But which house do you belong? Your blood says Slytherin…” My blood, my heart froze and I tilted my head in confusion. Was this my family? My true family were Slytherins? My idea of Hufflepuff was surely dashed but I did not want to be in Slytherin. I was cunning but not enough to be cold-blooded snake through and through. “But as I said with your father…” Another bombshell! “GRYFFINDOR!”  
I felt slightly woozy; I’d just been meandered through my family’s history in riddles from a bloody hat of all things. My family? My blood? My father?  
The feast was fantastic; I was luckily placed with people my own age. The fifth years were more than welcoming; although about three were flirty but I was glad I had still maintained my charm through the sorting hat’s brain interrogation.  
“What was that all about your family’s blood?” asked Ron, a boisterous red-head boy,  
“You must be a pure blood, the whole house is consumed about blood and family trees!” remarked Hermione.  
“I honestly don’t know, I don’t know anything about them,” I said,  
“What do you mean? Isn’t that ginger girl your sister?” asked Ron with turkey still in his mouth, I giggled at his ill table manners.  
“Adoptive sister, the Freys took me in; I was delivered to an orphanage when I was baby and, of course, weird things started to happen being who I was. So the Ministry put me on the list, and it just so happened that Mr Frey, the man who came to see me at the orphanage to see if I truly was magical, decided to adopt me. So I was raised with Janet and our mother preferred to home school us,” I explained. I took a glug of pumpkin juice after my long explanation and looked at all the expressions at the table.  
“That’s some story; do you ever wish you had gotten to know your parents?” asked Harry, he had been quiet for the majority of the time – although he had taken many looks at me.  
“All the time, but I’m lucky to have a lovely family and I’ve got Janet, who really does mean the world to me. I would have surely lost my mind in a muggle orphanage.” I said. Harry had a thoughtful look on his face. He probably wished he had got to know his parents too, what I heard they were killed when he was barely one year old. I smiled at him until he looked up at me, he returned the smile and I felt a slight butterfly feel - uh oh.  
After the feat the first years were walked to their common rooms by the prefects. Us older years were free to roam the castle as we pleased!  
“I can give you a tour of the castle, if you’d like?” Harry suggested one we leaved, the bustle of the students made it difficult to hear him.  
“I would like that, but I have to go and find Janet,” I said, once we’d reached a clear spot.  
“Another time then, catch up with you later.” With that Harry walked off, his dark messy hair slightly clouding his face. I decided to try and make my way to the Hufflepuff common room. That was probably where she was, next to the kitchens.  
I walked down the stairs, with skill, mastering the changing staircases. As I headed further and further down the halls of Hogwarts I was certain I had made a wrong turn.  
I was suddenly pinned again the wall. I gasped with shock as two strong hands held me by the shoulders.  
“Didn’t think I’d see you here, of all places,” said a cold, crisp voice. I looked up. The icy haired boy stood above me with a sneer on his face.


	3. le prince sans coeur

“Draco?” I gasped. I never imagined seeing him again. The memories of the blue lights, the washing of the waves and the moonlight on our skin flooded back into my brain. A shiver went through my spine, the memory of his touch. The night at the beach had haunted my dreams for a while, but I had soon let it go – no matter how electric the feeling felt – and I assumed he had too.  
“Miss me?” he smiled, it wasn’t a pleasant smile. “What are you doing here?”  
“Can you let go of my shoulders and maybe I’ll consider it,” I said coyly, I started to pry his hands off my shoulders. He then grabbed my wrists and pressed me against the wall. He was so close to me, his face inches away from mine. I could smell the cologne and the smell of green apple on the breath. He had hardly changed, except a menacing smirk was now painted upon his face. His platinum hair slightly covered his dark grey eyes. I felt like I'd forgotten how to breath. I felt my chest rise up as I desperately tried to keep my breathing under control.   
“I’ve let go of your shoulders – now what are you doing here? You were a muggle and now you’re suddenly attending Hogwarts? What happened? Puberty hit you late?” he demanded, I knew now he was intent on knowing what happened.   
“I was home schooled if you must know, my parents finally though it right to send me to school now that me and my sister were 15.” I stated. I hoped he wouldn’t notice my heart rate was racing being so close to him again. He didn’t seem phased; he carried on looking at me. As if I was an exotic butterfly that had passed him, he seemed to study me.   
“Hey! Get your hands off her!” I looked over, a Hufflepuff; thank god Janet must be close. Draco looked immensely pissed off.   
“Well look at the school’s worst new seeker, trying to stick up for the ladies, good luck scoring,” he snarled. I dared not look at either of the boys, I felt as if my cheeks were reddening. “Well if you must know, this one isn’t too difficult; give it about a day or two.” Draco then brushed his fingers across my lips, smirked and then strode off, as if he didn’t care at all; I felt a slight twang of hurt. Was I just a score?   
“Don’t worry about him,” said the Hufflepuff boy,   
“Thanks for rescuing me back there,” I smiled, his kindness made me feel a lot better.   
“Prince of Slytherin, he’s used to getting what a wants. Bit of an arrogant bastard,”  
“A bit?” I laughed, “oh where are my manners, I’m Estella Frey, just got sorted into Gryffindor today,”  
“Ah, Janet’s sister right? I thought your name was Louise?”  
“Estella is my middle name; I prefer to be called that,”  
“I see, Alejandro Verum Summerby, allow me to escort you to the Hufflepuff common room and I’ll get you…Janet, yes?”  
I nodded and we walked to the common room. After turning a few corners we were there,   
“What was Draco doing anyway? He barely touches the Gryffindor girls, he probably running out of pure bloods in his own house,” Alejandro grinned, he had a good smile.   
“I don’t know,” I lied, “I think he thought I was easy to get,”  
“Don’t worry about him, with most guys at this school it is mostly just talk,”  
“Thanks,” I said with optimism, I had made a friend in another house and I was feeling lighter by the second.   
“Although I will warn you, half my friends are going to try and score with you, they wouldn’t stop chatting about it when you were being sorted – watch yourself,” he said, still with his grin which made his cheekbones stand out even more.   
He had ruffled auburn hair like Harry had, but darker and perhaps tidier with black eyes and beautifully dark tanned skin with a well-defined jawline. He was much taller than me, probably a year or two older than me. I was grateful for his looking out for me. We approached the Hufflepuff common room, although it first it seemed just a pile of barrels.   
“Cover your ears; this is a secret Hufflepuff rhythm we don’t want any Gryffindors sneaking in!” I laughed at his remark, but obliged by covering my ears. A sloping dark passageway opened up from inside the specific barrel Alejandro had tapped his wand on. I gasped; being home-schooled I barely saw any exquisite magic of the sort, secret barrel entrances qualified. Alejandro flashed me a wicked grin and disappeared up the passageway to get Janet. I grinned back as the barrel closed up behind him.


	4. frais garcon

“Quidditch try-outs are today Estella, reckon you’ll qualify?” asked Hermione. We were sat on one of the arm chairs in the common room, somehow fitting in one. We had become close after our bondage of books. Books were the second best teacher I had compared to mother.   
“Oh I don’t know, my mother said I spent more time in the air than on the ground so I suppose that qualifies?” I asked, laughing to myself. How I loved being on my broomstick, my last birthday present was a Nimbus 2001, although it was no Firebolt, I was elated with it. I loved the feeling of my hair being pulled back and the feeling of sunshine on my face. I could just be alone, or have Janet with me as we played catch in the air.   
“Well, you should talk to Harry, maybe he can give you some tips, he is the best seeker in the school, except with some close competition with the new Hufflepuff seeker,” said Hermione,  
“What Alejandro? Alejandro Summerby?” I asked,  
“Yeah, oh, do you know him? Summer fling?” joked Hermine,  
“Oh god no,” I laughed, although I had to admit he was immensely good looking, but according to him, it was only half his friends who were interested in scoring me. I hated that word. “I was looking for Janet and got very lost and got attacked by…” I trailed off, Draco Malfoy. He seemed so angry but determined to find out. As if he cared about me, perhaps that night at the beach with the moonlight surrounding us while we swam in the sea meant something to him? No, I was kidding myself. According to Alejandro, Draco had scored most of the girls in his house and was expending his business to the rest of the houses. I was probably nothing to him but a line on a score board in a Slytherin boys bathroom.   
“Well he’s literally a heart breaker, loads of girls fawn over him but he never seems too interested in them, maybe you’re the special one?” giggled Hermione, I laughed at her remark but I found myself slightly blushing. The special one; how I wished that I was that for Malfoy. “Oh she’s blushing; maybe you’ll get with him at the party tomorrow night?”  
“Party?” I said, my ears perked up at the prospect of a party, fun and dance.   
“The Slytherins always host a party at the beginning of the year; just make sure not to drink too much at them. The boys will spike drinks to score and the girls will try and get to know your secrets. They’re crafty little buggers but it’s enjoyable if you keep your drink in your hand,” said Hermione with a wink.   
“Sounds tempting,” I grinned.  
Harry insisted on accompanying me to the Quidditch try-outs a little earlier before everyone else would arrive.  
“I can show you a few tips and explain some of the rules to you quickly, from what you’ve said, you’d be an excellent chaser just as long as you learn the rules.” I was grateful for Harry taking some time to teach me the basics, from what Hermione had said he seemed to be taking quite an interest in me.   
However when we arrived at the Quidditch field, we discovered it was infested with Slytherins, including the ice haired boy I loved for one night last summer. He darted around the field gracefully and quickly, like a dancing dragonfly.   
“What are you Gryffindors skulking about here?” spat the team’s captain, a tall boy with spiky short brown hair and teeth too big for his mouth, they forced his mouth half open like fish would have,   
“I’m going to be showing Gryffindors next best chaser the basics of Quidditch, you’d better watch yourselves this year,” Harry shot back. The team captain narrowed his eyes at me,   
“We’ll I’d certainly be chasing that to get a piece,” he winked and went back to his team. I was shocked at his open invitation. I wasn’t planning on getting chased for my arse on the Quidditch field. Harry placed on his arm around my waist and looking into my eyes,  
“Don’t worry about them, Fred and George are our beaters and if any of those snakes try and grab you they’ll send a good bludger their way.” He said, I grinned at the idea. Harry’s arm was comforting around my waist, there was something so nice about being touched and warmed by his hands. His beautiful green, cat-like eyes and nicely tanned skin made him good looking of course, but his manner and politeness made me feel so relaxed and comfortable. A feeling I rarely felt.   
A whoosh of air run through my hair and me and Harry turned to see Draco, standing before us, broom in hand and dressed in his green Quidditch robes.  
“Potter,” Draco said, pronouncing his name as if he was the most disgusting creature he had seen. His ice blonde hair was ruffled by the early autumn air while he was on his broom, but his skin was still pale and white – almost vampire like.  
“What do you want Malfoy?” Harry asked, his tone now deeper and hardened,  
“Nothing much, and who’s this new slut you’ve got? The new Gryffindor sweethearts, Scarehead and bride of Scarehead,” said Malfoy with harsh, his lip curled in disgust as he looked us both up. I hardened my look; I didn’t want him to notice my hurt expression. It was becoming easier to accept that the ice haired boy at the beach I had met was not the same as the same as this one.   
“Stop calling her that, just fuck off Malfoy,” seethed Harry, Malfoy smirked at the reaction he’d provoked from him. Harry started to walk up to Malfoy, the height difference become more evident. Harry was more the traditional seeker build, Malfoy taller and leaner than him. He would’ve made a better keeper.   
“Oh someone’s getting protective, what are you? You’re not her boyfriend,” he laughed. Harry continued to stare intently at Malfoy, not having anything to say back. “Well then, if you’re not, you won’t mind me having a word with her?” He said this more seriously, Harry gave me quizzical look. I shrugged my shoulders,   
“Sure, I don’t care,” I muttered, what should I care for him?   
“Privately,” said Malfoy, lightly pushing Harry away. Harry obliged after smiling at me slightly,  
“I’ll be right here if the ferret gives you any problems Estella,” he said with a friendly manner. The happy, warm feeling that Harry gave me made me feel more comfortable – and then Malfoy walked up close to me again, closer than normal people would’ve have been –   
“I see you’ve made some fast work on the chosen one,” he sniggered, he looked me up and down again as an awkward silence filled the air,   
“Look Malfoy what do you want? Me and Harry have some Quidditch game to get to, so get to the point,” I said with conviction. He seemed taken aback by my strength; I was a Gryffindor after all like my father.   
“You haven’t told anyone about the night at the beach?” He asked immediately, he said this with a different tone, a more concerned and vulnerable tone. This was without his snarling Slytherin Prince alter-ego. It was relief to see that this boy in the blue lights wasn’t completely lost.   
“I haven’t told anyone …I truly don’t remember much,” I laughed. Malfoy stepped back, a flash of emotion crossed his face and it was gone in an instant.   
“You don’t remember…that’s actually great,” his voice started to raise up as he seemed to get angrier, his anger didn’t scare me at all, I held my stance but my smile vanished as I observed his change in emotion, “cause I don’t want anyone knowing I was with a Gryffindor, or worse a home schooled Gryffindor – who doesn’t even know her own family! They probably deserted you once they learnt you were going to put in that sucker house, you got the blood for Slytherin but not the brains,” he said, his face convulsed in disgust. My blood boiled and I felt hot and cold all over, I knew my temper was rising. I may not have had my family backing me up, but I knew I had a father who had made the same path that I was now following – I was not alone.   
I slapped him. Hard. My hand made a red mark on his face and Malfoy cried out in shock more than pain.   
“What were you doing?” Harry yelled, he jogged over and grabbed Malfoy by the arms and spun him around.   
“You’ve certainly got yourself a freak Harry, not just in the sheets, good luck controlling her,” he spat,  
“What did you say?” Harry said louder, not bothering to question anything Malfoy had said.  
“Get off me Potter; I don’t want your halfblood hands on me,” he turned to look at me one more time, before shrugging Potter’s hands off him, and he sauntered towards to the boys changing rooms.   
“What was that about?” Harry asked, he placed his hand around my shoulders; my shoulders were tense from the argument,   
“Just Malfoy being Malfoy,” I muttered, my head was bowed down. I had never slapped anyone before. Should I feel ashamed for what I had done?  
“You can tell me if you want? It was enough to get you angry enough to slap him, and you seem a calm girl,” Harry said with a smile as he rubbed my back. The warm and fuzzy feeling being close to Harry again returned.  
“He just had things to say about my family,”  
“The Freys?”  
“No, my real family, the ones I never saw or knew anything about…until the sorting ceremony yesterday,”   
“Don’t worry about it, Malfoy knows nothing about family like that except his pure-blood own, who spoil him rotten. Just ignore him, next time though he tries to talk to you – I’m not letting him.” And with that Harry hugged me, it was a good hug, I felt as if my anger and upset feelings dropped to the floor. The sore feelings from Malfoy were still there, I never imagined he would change like that. He was suddenly calm and collected trying to protect his ridiculous Slytherin Prince reputation, and then he was sprouting hate and family insults.


	5. la dame rose

“How were the Quidditch try-outs?” Janet asked as we walked to our classes, she had Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall and I had Defence Against the Dark Arts.  
“It actually went really well, I was so nervous at the beginning though!” I exclaimed. “The try-outs started with same simple passing and catching, since I was intent on being a chaser. My heart was beating so fast, I was so worried about making a wrong move, but I was paired with Harry and he made sure to make some easy throws. But it was just like how you and I were at the farm, just simple passing back and forth and it was second nature for me to be up in the ear – as you know well enough! – and then we started a game. Oliver Wood was our coach; he’s said to be one of the best Quidditch captains Gryffindor had. I was passed the quaffle immediately by Harry; I think he was intent on showing me off! It was easy to score; the keeper was easy to fool. Whenever I flew to one of the rings I was able to throw it in the opposite one. Our team won 120:40, although I was surprised none of the Gryffindors play dirty. It was quite refreshing to see them play honourably and depend on skill.”   
“Yeah we know how you play, you’d happily shove me to catch the tennis ball,” Janet laughed,  
“You’d happily shove me back!” I laughed, “that’s another thing, the quaffle is so much bigger than those muggle balls we use, it was weird at first holding it but way easier to score and see.”  
“Well? Did you make the team?” Janet asked, her eyes widened, she so very much wanted me to get into the team.  
“I don’t know yet to be honest, but Harry pretty much said I was guaranteed on the team considering I scored a fair few of the goals,” I said with a smile at the thought of Harry,  
“Hmm…”   
“What?”  
“This Harry keeps on popping up consistently with you, has he got a thing for you?” she laughed with a wicked grin. I grinned back, I honestly didn’t know. I definitely liked the boy and his demeanour made me feel comfortable with myself, something only Janet and my Nimbus 2001 had effect on. But I still had that small history with Malfoy, which was enough to make me second guess myself. I couldn’t commit to anyone with the memories still buzzing in my head like a throbbing headache, a memory that wouldn’t be banished. “Keep me in the loop; it’s not the same without you in the common room.”  
I soon reached the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom on the third floor. Of course I was early, but according to Hermione the new teacher we were getting wasn’t to be messed about with.   
“Well look who it is,” said a curt voice, I looked up and there was Malfoy walking up towards me,  
“What are you doing here?” I said with disgust, I hadn’t forgotten what he’d said about my parents. He came close to me again, closer than normal people as usual. The smell of cologne and green apples was evident again. It made my heart rate race again. I was ashamed at my attraction. This boy was cruel as they get in school.   
“Slytherins have DADA with the Gryffindors; don’t you pay attention to your timetable? I would think you’d be aching to have a lesson with me,” he smirked; his arms were now either side of my head. I was worried about what he might do; we were totally alone without Harry or a teacher to intervene. But the weird thing was, I didn’t want the moment to end. It was electrifying having him close to me again.   
“Not likely,” I scoffed; did he really think I’d want to be with him after what he said about me and my family?  
“You said you didn’t remember anything…anything from that summer night…wasn’t good enough was I for your superior memory?” he said, with that same tone, the same reproachful and calm tone without spite or disgust.   
“Barely,” I said, I wanted to hurt him. Anyway I could, I wanted to hurt like he had hurt me. I never imagined to see him again, but to know I was just a score to him hurt like tiny thorns in my side. I didn’t want to talk about it; I didn’t want to think I had anything deep with him anymore, anything to make sure I didn’t get hurt off my guard again.  
However no hurt crossed his face, he seemed intent on showing no emotion with me – or perhaps with anyone. He merely smirked, “don’t pretend you don’t remember it, I think it was quite the night, no girl forgets about me,”   
“Oh you’re that good … and that full of yourself,” I said flatly. Malfoy looked closer at me, like he was studying my face again. He started to brush his hand across my cheek. His hands were smooth and cold, he started to run his fingers across my lips – just as he had done at the beach. I supressed a little gasp but I’m sure he noticed, he smile broadened slightly.  
“Perhaps you do remember?” He said, tilting his head slightly as his fingers started to run down my neck. I looked up at him, my face cold without emotion. I didn’t want him to notice the electric feeling he had on me. He could probably feel my blood pulsing like mad with his hand on my neck. “Maybe this will jog your memory.” With that, before I knew what was happening, his lips crashed into mine. My eyes widened in shock. I could taste the green apple still on his tongue. His hand on my neck travelled behind my neck as he gently lifted my head to look up at his. The kiss wasn’t gentle, it was passionate, as if he was desperate to kiss me and only now did he feel himself again. I felt myself taken back to the beach, the pale and glowing moonlight on our skin which made his hair glow like neon lights. His other hand travelled down my back as he started to feel up my back under my uniform. His lips still working against mine. His tongue wanting to gain entrance to my mouth. He was forceful, but be knew he couldn’t force me to submit. A low groan sounded from his throat. He must have felt something too, I felt like I was buzzing all over: hot and cold. He was getting desperate; I enjoyed playing with him like this, as if I had a small bit of power over him. It made me feel in control again. I then opened my mouth but explored his mouth. He seemed shocked for a second at my forwardness, but I wasn’t afraid of him. He seemed to smirk against my lips and he pulled me closer as he pressed himself against me. My breath become raspy, I was sure he could feel my heart beating faster and faster. I placed my hands on his back and pulled him closer to me, if that was possible. It was all so natural; everything seemed to fit perfectly in place when I was kissing him. Like the night at the beach, when it didn’t matter where we came from and what we had done. We had a connection, physical definitely. I but I felt something else when I was with him, but I didn’t think he felt it too did he? I couldn’t stop myself; I started to think about what kind of boy he was now.   
He wasn’t kind, he wasn’t honourable and he wasn’t caring. He was only looking to score. He had changed; he was different at this school. My rage returned from where he had spoken so hatefully about Harry, my family and me. I felt all the emotions, enough hate to even slap the boy for what he said about me. Instinctively I pushed him away.   
“What?” he said, shocked, he seemed out of breath and a slight pink in his cheeks. I thought it was impossible to see any change in colour in the boy’s pale face; white like a limestone statue. I took a deep breath, my heart was still racing and I was sure his was too. “What?” he asked again, I was worried he would start one of his rants about my family again. I wasn’t ready for that, and I don’t think he wanted a second one of my slaps in one day.   
“I can’t do this with you, I want a fresh start at this school, and all you have to say about me presently is how I’m a disgusting Gryffindor and I’m sure you’ve pretty much scored every girl in Slytherin and now you’re just looking for more house points with girls in other houses,” I said confidently, it felt better voicing my fears and doubts about him. To let me know what he had now made me think about him, how his behaviour had reflected on him.  
“You want a fresh start then? So what that just means you forget about me?” he seethed, he was back to his cocky self, his eyes dark and angry as they scanned my face for explanations. I didn’t say anything; he wasn’t the same boy at the beach. “Fine, maybe I do want to score, and guess what Estella you’re easy! You can pretend all you want that you don’t want me, I could feel your pulse – you enjoyed it.” He smirked, he was right. He was closer to me again; I didn’t want him close to me again. If I was just an easy girl to him, I didn’t want anything to do with him. He put his hands on my waist and started to lean in again. No. I did not want this.  
“Malfoy get off me, I don’t want you,”   
“Pretend all you want, it seems one of us has to address what’s going on here,” he smirked. No. No. No. The word echoed in my mind until it became a shout. I tried to push him off but he was stronger, taller and more determined. Without hesitation I lifted my knee, kneeing him in the balls. Malfoy cried out and fell on the floor, crumpling like papier doll.   
“Young lady!” a high pitched voice called, I looked over quickly. My cheeks burning with Malfoy still on the floor curled up groaning slightly. A plump teacher stood before me, with one of the most annoying smiles ever, like a grown up teacher’s pet. But there was something more devious about her, and being dressed all in pink didn’t help. She was plump slightly and strode up with conviction and confidence. This must have been the teacher Hermione warned me about. She walked up to me and looked down to where Malfoy was starting to stand up, he grimaced.  
“Bitch,” he cried, looking at me.   
“You must be Mr Malfoy,” she sighed, looking at the boy trying to stand up next time, using the wall as a guide.   
“Yes,” he said,  
“And I don’t know who are, a trouble maker no doubt, boys and girls should not be so close together, move aside girl,” she lifted her wand and forcefully moved me away from Malfoy with a jolt. I suddenly noticed some of the students were behind here, starting to arrive to the lesson. I looked for Hermione or Harry desperately, a friendly face in the crowd, but it seemed to be just Slytherins. Great. “What happened here then?” the plump teacher in pink said, she lifted her wand up and pointed it at me.   
“She tried to kiss me, Professor, and when I said I wasn’t interested she just attacked me,” said Malfoy with pleading eyes at the professor. I half choked half laughed,   
“I kissed you?!” I spluttered,   
“Silence!” said the professor; she somehow raised her voice an octave higher “I will have order.” I started to notice the Slytherin classmates whispering, great, rumours. Thank Malfoy!   
“Just keep Estella away from me please, she’s way too desperate,” Malfoy sneered. It was incredible how he could switch his character from charming to manipulative. All characteristics of a Slytherin I guessed, bastards! I started to hear giggled from the Slytherin crowd behind the professor.   
“What a slut!”  
“Why does some mudblood Gryffindor think she can pull Malfoy?”  
“If she was desperate I could have easily taken her for an hour.” It was humiliating; I felt my cheeks burning up.  
“Detention for you Miss Estella, find another hobby from harassing boys.”  
“Hey Estella, what’s going on here?” I turned, it was Harry, wave of relief washed over me.   
“Stay away Potter, the matter is sorted, head to the classroom now students.” Harry grabbed my hand as the professor headed to the DADA classroom; Malfoy followed her and reached his group of Slytherins.   
“That bitch is crazy…honestly she’s just obsessed with me…” he muttered as we walked to the classroom.   
“Are you okay?” Harry asked, he put his hand around my shoulders as we made our way to the classroom; I rested my head on his shoulders,  
“He tried to force himself on me…” I didn’t want to say anything about the first kiss, I now felt ashamed about it. “When he didn’t stop I did the only logical thing any girl would do,” I grinned at him, Harry laughed,   
“I’m sure he had it coming,” we continued to walk to the classroom; Harry still has his arm around me as we entered the room.   
“Worth the detention,” I giggled,   
“Yeah, Professor Umbridge seems too concerned with the state of the school then to give you a miserable detention, I wouldn’t worry about it…wanna sit together?”   
“Yeah that would be great.” I took a seat next to him at the desks, Ron sat with Hermione. They both seemed slightly uncomfortable with each other, like there was tension between them.  
“What’s with them?” I asked,   
“Ha! They both like each other, but Ron’s too nervous to say anything and Hermione is too proud to say anything,” he grinned, I laughed at the situation. I then turned to see Professor Umbridge; she just set alight someone’s paper bird. The class turned to see her standing, no longer wearing her pink coat but still wearing her conceited smile that made me feel nervous. I then noticed the face of Malfoy staring intently at me. He didn’t seem hateful. Perhaps confused? He then raised his eyebrows me in a devilish manner and turned to look at the book passed to him on the desk.


	6. la dame rose pt.II

Harry and I both ended up to a detention sentence from Umbridge. We left the classroom talking about our possible punishments.  
“Maybe she’ll hang us from our wrists like Filtch talks about?” I laughed,  
“Once I had to go in the dark forest hunting for unicorns for one of my detentions,” Harry said, with his usual friendly grin.   
“Did you find it?”  
“Worse, I ended up coming against Voldemort.” His name made me flinch; I wasn’t used to hearing his name ever. I once said it and mother went crazy about how his name was never to be spoken ever in her house. “Do you believe me…about him?” Harry’s voice turned serious. I wasn’t sure. But he had no reason to lie about him; he probably wanted Voldemort to be dead more than I did after what he did to his parents. There was a pleading in his voice, like he desperate to be believed in. I knew there was nothing worse than being believed in. I did believe him, but I’d heard about so many terrible things he had done. I had lived most of my life protected, in a bubble, and now it felt so surreal to have that bubble vaporised by the imminent thought of real danger, someone truly lethal, who would raise the darkness against the world.  
“Estella?” Harry asked, he was looking at me with a studied look, trying to figure out what I was thinking. Like Malfoy often did. Was I truly that difficult to figure out?  
“I do believe you Harry, but there is a part of me that doesn’t want him to be back, the thought of him back scares me as I’m sure it does everyone, including you.” I said, trying to as open and truthful as possible,  
“But you believe me?”  
“Yes Harry, I do,” I said with a smile, and I squeezed his hand.   
“Thanks Estella.”

Detention was due after lessons, Harry and I both walked up sulkily to the study of Professor Umbridge.   
“Enjoy your detention scar head,” sniggered Malfoy as he walked by, he just looked at me, not bothering to say anything.   
“Is he always that friendly?” I shrugged, shaking my head in dismay.  
“As friendly as he gets…with Gryffindors that is.” We arrived at Umbridge’s study. It was completely painted pink which made me think of a grandmother…except who lures children into her house and asks them to get into the oven. There was something so malicious about her, and the mask of superficial friendliness and the high pitched voice, which was enough to make a dog howl, made it even worse.  
“Ah, Miss Frey and Mr Potter: you both will be doing some lines for me.” Harry and I sat down at the desk where there were two pieces of parchment paper. I started to survey the room in more detail; there were cats everyone on all the plates, puffy ones and fat ones. They all meowed loudly as I looked in more detail, they didn’t like me. At least we had that in common.  
“No, no, not your quill, you both will be using a special one of mine,” said Umbridge in her high pitched tone. We opened the drawer of her desk and placed two grey, ordinary looking quills in front of us. What was so special about them? She then placed about six spoons of sugar in her tea.  
“What should I write?” I asked,   
“Well, for you how about: I will learn to control my emotions. And you Mr Potter, you will write: I must not tell lies.” She said sweetly, Harry’s whole jaw tensed but he started to write the line. He wanted to get out of the classroom as soon as possible. I started writing too- wait –  
“How many?” I asked,   
“Well, how about until it sinks in?” she said, and she began to pace about the room with her sugary tea. I shrugged and started to write the silly phrase. How did she so naturally take Malfoy’s side? Surely she would know I wouldn’t try and make a move on Malfoy. That was suicide. As gorgeous as he was, he had a rotten soul as far as I was concerned. Ah! A spiky pain, centred on my hand formed. A stinging pain, something was being carved into my hand. Harry grabbed my writing hand,   
“Stop writing it!” he urged, I noticed the hand he had grabbed mine with. Etched in red was I must not tell lies. But it was too late, already etched on my hand was I will learn to control my emotions. Blood started to drip off my hand onto the parchment. Harry seemed more upset that I hurt than him; he turned to look at Umbridge. She noticed Harry was grabbing my hand; she didn’t seem phased at all by the blood.   
“Yes? Mr Potter?” she asked as innocently as could be. He seemed angry, his jaw was clenched even tighter and his hand clenched like a fist.   
“Nothing,” I blurted out, anything else he did would result in more lines. Neither of us needed that.   
“Of course, Miss Fray, because you know, deep down, you deserve to be punished.”  
The punishment wasn’t what hurt; it was the sense of unfairness which made it hurt more. I cradled my hand as we left her office. The stinging was hurting more and I wiped the blood onto my robes. Harry’s hand hurt too, but I don’t think he wanted to admit it. We reached the great hall for dinner, but neither of us was hungry. A line had been crossed between the Ministry and the school. They were determined that Harry’s words that the dark lord had returned were drowned out. That meant lies, deception and cruelty. And this only fuelled me to fight for Harry’s case even more.   
After dinner Hermione was determined to find out what was bothering us.  
“Okay what’s going on? What happened at detention?” she asked, Harry seemed in no state to reply,   
“She made us write lines,” I said, not exactly lying,  
“Well that’s basic, how many?” she said with her head tilted, until it was etched on my hand I thought.  
“About 50 each, it wasn’t too bad but I’ve got quite a unique case of hand cramp,” I said, Harry gave a half-hearted smile at my dark humour.   
“Well, you’d better clear it up, we have some serious shopping to do Estella, you and I are going shopping tomorrow for some seriously needed party clothes!” Hermione said, clearly ecstatic at the idea,  
“For what?” I asked,  
“Girl come one, we have a party to attend to tomorrow, Slytherins, at the dungeons!” she exclaimed,  
“I’m not sure I feel like partying with those people,” I shrugged, all the rumours that were being spread. And with Malfoy thinking he could take what he wanted? I wish I could teach him a lesson, not to mess with girls like me.  
“Oh c’mon Estella, it’ll be fun, and you’ll have Harry and Ron looking out for you too,”   
“What? We’re coming too?” said Ron with a mouthful of food,  
“Of course you are, we need someone to protect us girls from those snakes- although I know Estella could definitely handle herself,” she winked at me,   
“Oh god, there’s gonna be so many rumours about me trying to get with him,” I cried, burrowing my face in my arms in frustration,  
“Estella, you may be, whatever they’re calling you in Slytherin, but everyone in Gryffindor is smart enough to figure it out. You told Malfoy no, he didn’t get it, and you kicked him in the balls, girl you’re legend!” Hermione laughed, I raised my head, I hadn’t thought about it like that. “And you might meet a certain Hufflepuff? Alejandro?”   
“Who’s that?” asked Harry,  
“I think he’s the new Hufflepuff seeker, he helped me find Janet yesterday evening,” I explained,   
“Well he might be there,” Hermione winked again, she was giggling like a little school girl. It was refreshing to think about something aside from Umbridge, Voldemort and Malfoy.  
“Alright then let’s do it,” I laughed.


	7. le prince avait un coeur

We were curled up together, the sound of the water rolling on the sand made me feel so relaxed. His arm was around me, he was cold. His cool touch brought goose bumps to my skin. His touch had such an enchanting effect on me. He then looked at me with a look; his eyes were so deep, green orbs with his long eyelashes which seemed so delicate. The moonlight caught his cheekbones perfectly, his ice white hair lit up. I was mesmerised by it. He then stood up, and slowly pulled his white shirt over his head. The moonlight spilled onto his torso like shining white wine. He then kicked off his shoes and started pulling his black jeans down so only his boxers were on. He then made his way to the sea; I curled my knees up to my chest and breathed the smoke out of my mouth. My toes curled around the sand in between them. He had his back to me as he waded into the sea; his back was so muscular, perfectly moulded. His turned around to look at me.   
“I don’t bite.” He said with a grin.   
“Estella! Wake up! We’ve got some serious shopping to do after classes so I need you having a good breakfast!” declared Hermione. The dream was so good, I missed it so much. The feeling of being utterly content and happy was torn away as I opened my eyes the bushy hair of Hermione and the summer sunlight glinting through the windows. I stretched my arms out and sat up. Hermione had already down her makeup and had a toothbrush in her mouth.   
“I’m on it Miss Granger!” I smiled; I started making my way to the shower. The feeling of the warm water on my body was refreshing. I felt the back of my neck, the place where Draco’s hand had been yesterday. The reminiscent feeling had me feeling slightly melancholy about it. I suddenly had a stinging feeling, I looked down: I will learn to control my emotions. Perhaps I should? Malfoy was trouble, he was player, he scored girls. I took a deep breath and cleaned the red writing on my hand with soap and felt the rest of my downhearted feelings wash down the plug hole. I was going to have a fun day today with Hermione, we were going shopping and we were going to a party with Harry and Ron.   
The classes were a schlep. But after learning about spells in Umbridge’s class and potions with Snape and a very boring History of Magic Lesson, me and Hermione had a free period after lunch. We made our way to Hogsmede. I grabbed some pink jeans; my chunky pink FILZ trainers which helped me gain a few inches and a grey boob tube top with a cropped denim jacket. I stuffed some money in my back pocket. Hermione wore a simple pair of blue jeans and a white pole tee with some brown boots.   
We finally made our way to the clothing shop, there were mostly dresses for balls there, but there were a few crop tops to be one although some seemed to be a bit extra for my taste.  
“How about this one for you?” asked Hermione. She pulled out a thick strapped, scarlet crop top with a zip down the middle of it.   
“Feels quite vulnerable!” I laughed; I pulled down the zip slightly.   
“Don’t worry, you’ll have Harry looking out for you and any boys knows, if they try and make a move on you that you don’t like, you’ll give them a Malfoy,” grinned Hermione, she seemed very proud of that fact that I’d kneed him in the balls.   
“What did he do to you then?” I asked, as I took the red crop top and went into the changing rooms.  
“Oh the usual friendly nature, I’m a muggle born, so that for Malfoy is invitation enough for insults,” she sighed,   
“Someone really needs to teach him a lesson,” I said,  
“There’s really no use, every girl is in love with him and the boys in Slytherin think he’s a lad,” she explained,  
“Maybe a girl needs to stand up to him and show that every girl isn’t in love with him,” I said,  
“Don’t try it Estella, you’d really be putting yourself at risk,” she said, there was true concern in her voice. I stepped out of the changing room with the red crop top on.   
“What do you think?” I said, as I gave a little turn and started creating poses like a model. She giggled,   
“It’s perfect, you’ve got real abs there darling,” she winked; I blushed at her compliment, “now you’ve got to help me pick something out. We have to look fabulous!” 

“You two are taking forever!” Ron moaned,  
“Girl gotta make sure she look good Ron, stop complaining!” I called from the girl’s room. Ron and Harry were waiting outside. I tapped my wand on my hair and curled it instantly into ringlets as Hermione started spraying some perfume on her neck. I had done some dramatic eyeliner and was wearing some black jeans with rips on the knees with my favourite white trainers. Hermione did some contour on my face, to apparently, make my cheekbones pop. She then straightened her hair as I grabbed a bottle of vodka stashed under my bed. Had to make sure we contributed something to the party of course. I then opened the door; Harry and Ron were deep in conversation. Harry was wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey hoodie, his hair was as mad as usual which made me smile. Ron was wearing a pair of blue jeans with his hair jelled slightly up. He wore a red long sleeved sweater which made his hair ever more distinctive.   
“Hello boys!” I called; I leaned on the door frame and showed them the vodka I had stashed.  
“Damn Estelle you’re looking good,” grinned Ron, Harry just stared like a goldfish which made me grin.  
“Why thank you Ron, Harry would you care to hold the vodka. Hermione move your arse or we’re leaving without you!” I yelled,   
“You wouldn’t dare!” she called back; she then emerged, just placing a golden looped earing in. Now Ron looked like the goldfish. I smiled; it was evident that they liked each other.  
“Wow Hermione, you look really nice,” breathed Ron, almost shocked. I grabbed Harry’s arm,  
“Let’s go ahead and let these two spend some time together,” I said, Harry grinned and put his arm around my waist like he usually did. He held the vodka in the other hand. I could make out the red writing on his hand; I had done my best to cover mine with makeup. “Are you okay Harry?” I asked, I noticed, being closer to him, he had grey circles under his eyes. He looked slightly more sullen than usual.   
“I’m fine,” he answered,   
“Is that fine I’m actually okay or fine I don’t want to talk about it?” I asked, Harry sighed, “hey it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me,” I put my hand around his waist. Anyone would have thought we were a couple I thought, “but if you want to I am here for you totally, like how you were yesterday at the Quidditch field,”   
“Thanks Estella,” he smiled. I looked behind me, Hermione was talking very quickly and Ron had his hands in his pockets. His cheeks were redder than usual and he kept stealing looks at Hermione while she busily chatted about her favourite subjects and how she was already studying for OWLS.   
“I think some alcohol might actually do them some good, Ron seems a bit tense at the moment,” I mentioned, Harry looked behind him.   
“Yeah, best we drink our own stuff, Slytherins are crafty buggers – oh and always be careful if you start playing a game of Truth and Dare with them.”  
We reached the dungeons, there were some Hufflepuffs making their way to the dungeons. At the very end of the corridor, after many twists and turns, we made it to the party. It was already in full swing, there were blaring green and white lights – no doubt in honour of Slytherin’s house colours. I scanned the room looking for Janet or Alejandro. I saw nether of them, there were mostly Slytherins, although Seamus, Dean, Fred, George and Ron’s younger sister were there. There was a pair of Ravenclaw girls too and some Hufflepuff boys who were busy getting stoned. The rest were Slytherins, a lot of the girls dancing really hard and many Slytherin boys immensely enjoying themselves. I realised most of the girls were wearing tight green tops, eager to show their house colours. Me in a dark red crop top was an instant give away. Nevertheless I was proud to be in a house of bravery.   
“I’ll go and get some cups,” and Harry disappeared into the mass of sweaty people. I felt uptight; I always did at the beginning of parties. The music was decent at least, no muggle music of course. The stinking smell of weed was evident immediately, the Hufflepuffs in the corner no doubt, they had their hoods pulled over the head and they smoked. They were like chain smoking dementors. I giggled at the thought. That would be a useful thought for a Boggart.   
“Here you go, one shot of vodka with some lemonade, compliments of Potter,” he handed me a red cup, it was nice to see something so prominent in the muggle world here at Hogwarts. I downed it in one; I was quite the party girl, especially last summer. Ron sipped his gingerly, as did Hermione.  
“Drink up!” I said to them both, “you two have some dancing to do!”   
“Huh?” said Ron,   
“Ah! It burns!” said Hermione, she rubbed her throat.  
“Don’t worry about it, you’ll get used to it!” And with that I pushed them both into the dance floor and let the alcohol and music do the rest.  
“You’re quite the little matchmaker,” grinned Harry, he leaned against the wall.  
“Why thank you,” I did a little bow. Harry finished his drink then he took my hand,   
“Care for a dance?” he asked as a new song came on. I grinned. He put his hands on my waist as I put my hands around his neck. It was calm and comfortable, the warm feeling of his hands around me made me feel protected. The lights and the music were stimulating but I had Harry’s arms around me. The alcohol started to have its effect on me. I welcomed it. The slightly woozy feeling, like my brain was stuffy. My balance was still intact and I could dance well. I then noticed over my head the two Ravenclaw girls. One was a very pretty Asian with lovely dark eyes and a sweet face, the other a red head girl with a pixie like face. It was obvious the girl with dark eyes was eyeing Harry, I had an idea.   
“Hey, let’s go and grab a drink another drink,” I said,   
“Cool with me.” I led him over to a table by the two Ravenclaw girls and started to pour myself a drink, Harry stood awkwardly behind me with his hands in his pockets. I spotted some ginger ale, can’t go wrong with that, and a bottle of butter bear. They always disappeared fast.   
“Eurgh. I’m too tired to dance,” I shrugged. I never said this truthfully, party girl I was.   
“That’s cool-  
“Hey you two should go and dance,” I said, gesturing to the Ravenclaw with brown eyes. She looked up cautiously,   
“Um…”  
“Oh go on!” I said, and I gently pushed them together and then off into the dance floor. Harry gave me a quizzical look, I winked and nodded. He smiled back and then they were then lost in the sea of people.   
The ginger head girl gave me an odd look before walking off as if I’d just checked out her boyfriend. I shrugged my shoulders. Her friend obviously wanted to dance with Harry, I was happy to talk to her while they were dancing.   
“You look lost,” said a voice behind me. Half of me expected it to be Malfoy, but the voice was too deep to be his.   
“No I’m fine just being a perfect matchmaker to my friends,” I grinned; I took a swing of my drink. He was holding a red cup too.  
“You’re the Gryffindor girl…” I was expecting him to say, who tried to get with Malfoy, “who nearly got sorted into Slytherin.” I smiled, relived that a different reputation proceeded me.   
“Yeah, nearly, according to my blood I should be in Slytherin but…” I gestured to my red top, “was not to be,”  
“Yeah that’s a shame,” he shrugged,  
“Oh really? And why is that?” I asked with a wicked grin. The boy leant on the wall and placed his drink on the table,  
“Slytherin would be lucky to have a good dancer like you in it,” he said grinning,   
“And how do you know I’m a good dancer?” I asked,  
“I can just tell, it’s one of my powers,” he answered, I laughed at this line.   
“I’m Blaise, Blaise Zabini,” he said, offering his hand. He had a ring with a snake on it; he was definitely a pure blood then. But he was incredibly good looking, with his lovely dark skin and well defined cheekbones and jawline – my weakness!  
“Estella Fray,” I said as I shook his hand, he suddenly pulled me into him. My hands instinctively went around his neck. I laughed at his smoothness. Oh he was definitely a player.  
“Now how about you prove my hypothesis that you’re an excellent dancer,” he whispered into my ear,   
“Let’s see,” I said as I led him to the dance floor.   
Our dance started off slow as we started to understand each other’s rhythms. I then turned myself around, running my hands up my hair as I started to grind against him. The music pulsing in my ear drums and the bass turned up so much I could feel it thumping through my chest. Blaise started to run his hands down the sides of my torso, his hands were smooth as they bumped across my slight ribs then he started to feel about the front of my torso. I then dropped to the floor and brought myself up, arse first, I could tell Blaise was enjoying himself. He started to kiss my neck; I turned around to face him. His eyes were full of desire, slightly bloodshot. I started to feel his back with my fingers; his shirt clung to his muscular figure like a second skin almost.   
“Hey Blaise what are you doing?” called someone, we didn’t bother to look who it was: too wrapped up in each other – literally. Suddenly Blaise was shoved aside, I turned to see,   
“Blaise?” I looked to see Malfoy, I caught my breath. He was wearing a black shirt, his buttons done very slow to show the top of his chest, he wore matching black jeans and his hair was gelled slightly.   
“Back off Malfoy,” said Blaise, suddenly in speaking in a lower voice,   
“Oh fuck off Blaise, go and bang the Slytherin girl I was dancing with,” he sneered as Malfoy grabbed my hand and started to lead me away to a corner of the dungeons,   
“You fucking bell end, this isn’t over.” He then turned to look at me, “we’ll finish that moment later babe,” he then winked and disappeared into the crowd. Malfoy lead me to a far corner of the dungeon. I had never realised how large the room was until now. There was an armchair where a Slytherin couple were making out on,   
“You two, fuck off,” he said snapping his fingers, the two girls sneered at Malfoy and walked off arm in arm.  
“Always that courteous?” I asked sarcastically,   
“Yes,” he said grumpily, he sat himself down on the armchair and looked up at me. I kept myself standing up, although the alcohol was having a bit more of an effect on me as time passed.   
“What do you want Malfoy? I was enjoying myself,” I sneered, I was grumpy with him,   
“Surely you’d rather be enjoying yourself with me though, wouldn’t you?” he asked with his devilish smirk,   
“Oh sorry, I thought you might still be recovering from my recent harassment yesterday? Must have been quite traumatic,” I seethed, I was still pissed off at him. He chuckled,   
“You don’t play the game very well do you?” he chuckled,   
“The game?” I asked,   
“The chase, whatever you call it, I mean I was quite enjoying myself with it, except when you got all cosy with Potter and then with Blaise,” he said,   
“Oh so am I a very valuable score to add to your list?” I asked,   
“Well you’re not exactly like that,” he said,   
“Oh so how am I different?”   
“Oh stop bloody asking me so many questions Estella!” I said nothing, “C’mon don’t be mad,”   
“I think I should considering you landed me in detention and I ended up getting a lovely scar from Umbridge to mark the occasion,” I snarled,  
“What?” Malfoy looked genuinely surprised; I showed my hand to him after I’d rubbed off some make up. He then grabbed my waist so I landed in his lap, I nearly cried out in surprise, until I saw he was studying it closer.  
“Happy?” I asked, my voice dripping with hate,  
“No,” he said simply, he kept on studying my hand in his hand. He stroked the red letters which made me wince; he seemed to barely notice me wince. And to my surprise he kissed the letters, I will learn to control my emotions. One kiss for every word, he looked at me afterwards, “there, all better.” I laughed at his logic, he frowned,  
“What’s so funny?” he asked,   
“Nothing, you don’t seem the type to do that,” I said,   
“Well I didn’t mean for you to get hurt,” he shrugged; I gave him a reproachful look. He glared at me, “this stays between us.”  
“Scouts honour,” I said. He then started to stroke his fingers up and down my back.   
“You wanna go somewhere?” he asked, I felt the temptation increase, the feeling of being touched by him made my cheeks burn and heart nearly burst.   
“Yeah okay,” I said, he grinned, “but remember what happened last time when you didn’t stop.”  
“I’ve learnt my lesson Miss Fray,” he grinned,  
“You’d better.”


	8. the quidditch match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally a bit of long awaited smut ! sorry it's a long chapter.

The cool and crispy summer air washed over my face, it was so refreshing. The sun was setting which made the whole sky red and purple. It was beautiful. Malfoy looked back at me, with the wind through my hair, it felt very movie like. We sped through the towers and buildings of Hogwarts, his broomstick winding round and round the astronomy tower. I laughed as he spun faster and faster, I was easily accustomed to spinning and being upside down on broomstick – but I think he and I were too tipsy to be going upside down. We flew to the Quidditch pitch of all places, the field was deserted. From above it looked so small, but I knew from Quidditch practice how vast and daunting the pitch was. I started to feel anticipation for the next game, although I wasn’t guaranteed a place, Harry seemed fairly confident I would be playing.   
“Where are we going?” I asked,   
“Wait and see,” he grinned. He then flew to one of the spectator stands, they stood tall and pride like the pillars of heaven. Naturally he flew to a Slytherin one, the grey and green chequered stand was deserted, not a soul in sight except for the slight wisps of wind and last bits of sunlight on my skin. Malfoy landed he broomstick at the stand, I looked around, the seats were packed away, then Malfoy grabbed a blanket from the corner of the stand.   
“Look who’s prepared,” I joked,   
“The stands always have these packed up in corners when it starts to get cold at matches, although they’re barely used,” he explained. He laid the grey blanket on the wooden flooring and grabbed another. I started to watch to look around the pitch, imagining scoring goals, passing the quaffle and hopefully Harry catching the snitch in the end. The idea of winning the cup and winning point for the house made me feel proud and excited. An elated feeling swept through my body.   
Two arms then came around me, I felt Malfoy kiss my neck.  
“Thinking of Quidditch games are we?” he whispered, I giggled,  
“For your information, I may be playing for Gryffindor in the next game,” I said, spinning around to face him. He lifted me up and placed me on the ledge, to make sure I didn’t fall I wrapped my legs around him tightly. I felt something press against my pussy, slowly, my breath quickened in anticipation.   
“Well I guess you should prepare yourself to lose against us Slytherin,” he grinned, he started to lean in to kiss me, I turned my head. He started to kiss my neck, “Ice Queen!” he muttered. I smiled at the remark,  
“What makes you so confident; I thought Gryffindor won last year? And the year before that…and the year before that?” I said carefully, I wanted to taunt him.   
“Oh shut up,” he whispered and he leant his lips on mine. I smiled against them. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, they were muscular and but not too broad, he definitely played Quidditch. I pulled him closer to me as I slightly squeezed my legs around his torso. His hands travelled down my back, further and further down to the end of my back. The kiss started to quicken, I started to burn up as his tongue explored my mouth. I made a small groan; I could feel his smile against me. He pushed himself closer on me. I felt that I wasn’t the only one enjoying myself. He picked me up from the ledge, his hands under my bum, massaging my arse, as he carefully took me to the back of the stand where he had laid out of the blankets. He laid me down on the blankets, carefully, and immediately started to kiss me again. I started to feel his back, his muscles, his shoulders, the dent where his spine was. I started to get impatient; I started hurriedly to unbutton his shirt. He smiled; he started to rest his hands on my front, over my crop top. Much easier for him to take over, but he didn’t, he was waited for my okay. I felt a bubbly feeling in my core, I liked this new Malfoy.   
“Oh for fucks sake,” I said and I ripped the remainder of his shirt off. He laughed as I discarded it away from us,   
“I liked that shirt,” he said with a grin,  
“I’ll pay for it,” I answered, biting my lip as he looked down at me. With my heart racing and hands slightly shaking I started to unzip my crop top. His eyes nearly bulged when he realised what I was doing. The crop top burst open when I’d finished unzipping it; I lifted myself off the floor and shrugged it off.   
“This is payment enough,” he grinned, and placed his hand behind my head, slightly playing with my hair, and carried on kissing me. His other hand started to rise up from my belly button, closer and closer to my boobs. My breathing was starting to quicken, was I ready for this? I suddenly grabbed Malfoy’s back and flipped him over, I was on top now. He laughed at me,   
“I’m in charge this time,” I said defiantly, and I leant down and started to kiss him again, his hands danced on my back. I then started to kiss his neck, leaving little love bites around him. He breathed out in desire, he hands beginning to play with my hair, the little ringlets I had made danced in the remainder of the sunlight. I started to kiss lower down his body, making my way across his chest. My hands started to snake down his sides, my nails ever so slightly digging in making him moan in response. I reached his black jeans and started to pull them off slightly, he made no effort to stop me, so I carried on pulling them down until his trousers were off too. He leaned himself up, resting on his elbows and brought my face closer to his. His touch sending shivers down my body, he kissed my neck and started to suck, leaving love bites around. He turned me around and carried on kissing my neck, and then my collar bone, lower and lower down my body until…he looked up at me, I nodded. He started to massage my breasts as I cried out. I had never felt anything like this, except perhaps last summer which was still blurry. He sucked and licked and carried on rubbing them, the feeling was scary and amazing. He started to roughly rub them, and then kissing me again while he rubbed them and played with them. The kiss was harder and more lustful. Part of me was so scared but part of me felt some comfortable with him. The feeling that our bodies so easily worked together made me feel so comfortable, but every so often the electric feeling of his touch made me shiver. He started to grind slowly on me, I knew immediately he wanted it. Even through my jeans I could tell, but he made no effort to remove any of my clothes now, he carried on kissing me. A tingly feeling started between my legs, my breathing quickened even more. It was like a butterfly feeling… but not in my stomach. As if Malfoy could tell, his hand started to lower down my stomach to reach the top of my jeans, his hand started to slowly creep under my jeans. I wasn’t totally ready, taking my top and being some vulnerable in front of someone was scary enough. I slowly grabbed his hand, no matter how tingly I was feeling, it was only one night. He looked up at me, his grey eyes, as if I could fall in.  
“You okay Estella?” he asked, his breathing raspier than mine was! I smiled back but shook my hand,   
“Not tonight,” I said, he grinned at me,  
“Oh then, so you’d like this again,” he started to straddle me, planting little kisses on my collar bone like raindrops. Each kiss left a burning sensation, my arms wrapped around his back.   
“Perhaps, if you can handle me?” I said, licking my lips,  
“I’ll do my best,” he started to caress my hair; the feeling of having my hair stroke was the nicest feeling. I looked up at him; he had one of the most thoughtful looks I had seen him with. He stroked my cheek, “you’re beautiful Estella Fray.” 

 

Morning came with sound of owls flying into the school to deliver letters. Me and Malfoy awoke to the feeling of sunlight on our faces. His arms were wrapped around me protectively. My eyes slowly opened, my make up from last night was blurring my vision. I wiped the slight bits of glitter from my eyes. My eyes trailed down the arms around my waist, Malfoy’s. I turned to see him, he hadn’t woken from the sunlight because of my shadow, he fast asleep. It was strange seeing him like this, so vulnerable and content with no smirk or sneer painted on his face. His hair was ruffled but still beautiful as it started to catch the sunlight. I gently pulled his hands away from my waist and searched for my top. I had probably tossed it somewhere hopefully not over the stand balcony. My back ached slightly from sleeping on the stands, even though Malfoy had laid about seven blankets. I finally found my red top; I wrapped it around my front and zipped it up. It was still early morning, enough time for me to sneak into my common room and grab some clothes and importantly shower! I found my shoes by Malfoy’s broomstick, next to his own black shoes.  
“I hope you’re not sneaking off.” I turned to see Malfoy, very much awake now. He carefully started wrapping the blankets up,   
“Wouldn’t dare,” I said, winking, although I was slightly considering it. I stuck my shoes on, tying my laces,   
“Now I would usually wear a shirt, but someone tore off my favourite shirt last night,” he teased, raising his eyebrows slightly at me, but with a wicked grin. I felt myself blush,   
“You seemed fine with it at the time,” I winked. He grabbed his trousers and yanked them on quickly, and did his shirt up except for the last two buttons which we ripped off. I laughed at the look,  
“I’ll get you back for that,” he hissed, grabbing his shoes,   
“I’d like to see you try.” As he bent over I noticed the little bruises around his neck, oh god, that meant… “Malfoy, have I got love bites on me?” I asked, a hint of concern in my voice,  
“Ah…a fair few, I’m sure I have more,”  
“Shit…”  
“What? Ashamed of them?” he said, although I didn’t hear any hurt in his voice, the slight crease of his eyebrows told me was slightly. There was some sort of armour around him, like he didn’t want people to know they had hurt him. Was it strategy or a Malfoy characteristic? I didn’t know, but I had to get better at figuring him out.   
“No,” I said, with as much certainty as I could, “but people will soon match you and me up,” I said,  
“And?”   
“I’m not sure my friends are ready for that, especially Hermione, she’s like my best friend, and Harry, it’s clear about your feeling towards each other,” I said, Malfoy flinched at the name Harry Potter. Was it jealousy?   
“So you’d rather keep us secret to make sure you keep your friends?” he asked finally,   
“Yes, wouldn’t you rather?” I asked,  
“Why would I want to keep it a secret?” he asked,  
“Well I’m a Gryffindor and you’re a Slytherin, we’re polar opposites of course, don’t you want to keep your precious reputation?” I said,  
“Oh, this is you being a martyr and being worried about my reputation? Why would I care? Anyone gives me trouble I can just hex their arses,” he said with conviction. He crossed his arms,   
“Well, perhaps it’s the best for both of us,” I stated, trying to not lose my temper with him. It was becoming more and more difficult.   
“Maybe it’s better if we just forget about tonight…like you did last time,” he snarled. I was taken aback by his sudden change of demeanour. His mood swings were giving me whiplash.  
“Yeah, maybe it is, let’s not tell anyone either…like you told me to do last time,” I hissed, I felt my blood boil in my veins. The Slytherin hypocrite!   
“Good!”  
“Fine!”

The ride back to Hogwarts was silent as the grave, even better that I had to put my arms firmly around Malfoy’s waist. He didn’t seem to mind though. I wondered if I had the same effect on him that he had on me, that electric feeling which buzzed through my entire body. Sometimes I would feel as if I had a powerful effect on him, he would be kinder and more vulnerable and open. But it could just change with a snap and he turned back his crueller Slytherin self. His Jekyll and Hyde personality made my head spin. The bells chimed six times, Hermione could be waking up now. I wasn’t sure how I was going to explain myself to her. I was usually a good liar; I had got loads of experience at home when I would go out partying and met with a cold stare by mother the next day.  
I reached the Gryffindor common room in time, the whole castle was waking up, the teachers preparing their lessons, the house elves preparing breakfast and Umbridge probably concocting another cruel plan for an unfortunate. I quickly entered, trying my best to hush the fat lady asking questions why I was out so late.   
I hurried into the common room, relieved no one was in the common room and half ran half sprinted to the girl’s dormitory. To my luck, Hermione was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, I quickly undressed and threw my jeans and red crop top into the laundry and wrapped a towel around me, eager to have a nice long shower. As I entered the bathroom I saw Hermione, clinging onto the toilet bowl for dear life,   
“Oh my god, Hermione!” I cried, I rubbed her back; her skin was cold and looked sweaty and unhappy,  
“I drank too much Estella…I think someone spiked one of my drinks…I also couldn’t find you…why did you leave early? Were you with Zabini, Blaise Zabini?” She then coughed a bit, and groaned.   
“Me and Blaise had a moment, he was really charming, but nothing happened. I think I drank too much, felt a bit woozy so I somehow made it here through the changing staircases…somehow,” I explained, lying as easy as it was to speak, Hermione laughed at my tale.   
“Those staircases must have been interesting,” she giggled, she then stood up slowly and leaned on my slightly.  
“Why don’t you rest here, I’ll get ready and go down to the Great Hall and I’ll bring up some breakfast” I offered, I led her to her bed and let her lay down,  
“That sounds good, but I’m not sure I’m really up for eating anything…”  
“Trust me, after you’ve eaten something you’ll feel so much better.”  
The hot water washed away all the sweat and alcohol from my body. I felt as if I still feel Malfoy’s touch on my body, my neck, my lips, my torso, my back… I suddenly remembered the love bites all over my neck. I had to cover those with some makeup quickly before rumours started circulating around me. I could imagine Malfoy loving the attention of the love bites though; check the boy who got some action last night. But not for me, somehow it felt different for me, it was pride for Malfoy. It was like being covered in shame for me… Was I ashamed about being with Malfoy? Was that why I didn’t want to be associated with him romantically? Maybe it was because I was ashamed of myself? But was it even romantic? I missed him, the thought of him and I romantically allowed me to daydream. But all he was probably missing was my body. I let myself be touched and loved – loved? – perhaps, by a boy who was cruel and proud the majority of his life. Maybe I should aim for better but the trouble was, I didn’t want anyone else except him.   
I dressed into my Gryffindor uniform and set about doing my make up, I used my concealer all over my neck and wet my sponge, dabbing on the spot where Malfoy had kissed and sucked my neck. The black and blue bruises were now barely noticeable. I was rather proud of my work. I then set about doing my face makeup, adding some extra blush so I didn’t look totally smashed from last night. I then made my way downstairs for breakfast. When I reached the common room I spotted Harry, waiting for Ron it seemed,   
“Harry!” I called; he turned and grinned as he saw me,  
“Estella! Where were you? I couldn’t find you after you matched me and Cho up!” he exclaimed,  
“Sorry, got into a bit of dance session with Blaise,” I giggled; he looked at me, smiling slightly, “what about you and Cho then? Go on, say it, I was the best matchmaker that night!”   
“Yeah and the humblest one of them all,” he grinned,   
“So was I successful?” I asked,   
“Well, sort of, I had a good time but me and Cho have never really gotten off before, we only talked. I had asked her to the Yule Ball –last year- but then Cedric had already asked her and then they started going out…and then…when the Triwizard Cup ended, Voldemort had returned and killed him,” explained Harry, it was clear he found it difficult to explain Cedric. He clearly mourned his death as much as Cho probably did.   
“But I heard you brought his body back, that must have meant so much to his family. And you’re the only one that Cho feels she can talk properly about Cedric to, you must mean a lot to her,” I said,   
“Oh I don’t know, it’s always been a bit awkward between us and I’m not really sure there’s any proper chemistry between us,” he sighed. We started to walk to the Great Hall,  
“I wouldn’t worry about it too much about it Harry,” I smiled. We walked down the staircases; I was relived to figure that I didn’t have a throbbing hangover from last night. We reached the Great Hall in full commotion. We sat at the Gryffindor table where Neville and Seamus were sitting. I sat down opposite them with Harry next to me; we each grabbed a slice of toast and set buttering it.  
“How did you find the party Estella?” asked Seamus,  
“I actually really enjoyed myself, I really needed a good party and some loud music,” I smiled,   
“I heard you had a bit of a fling,” said Seamus, as he took a glug of pumpkin juice. My heart skipped a beat, had Malfoy already told people, shit!   
“Oh, really?” I said with a grin, trying desperately to keep my cool,  
“Yeah, I think Zabini is quite hung up on you,” said Seamus with a wink. I laughed, more out of relief than humour.   
“We quite the dancing sesh, I must admit,” I giggled,   
“Anything else happen?” Harry asked,   
“No,” I answered truthfully, “wasn’t up for something too personal,” with Blaise. Just then Malfoy sauntered in the Great hall, we had his tie stuffed in his pocket with his white shirt done up except for the top three buttons which showed up all of my love bites. Of course he wanted to show them off, that was so Malfoy of him. He may have as well worn the ripped black shirt to make it even more blindingly obvious that he’d got some action last night. His white shirt made his ice white hair stand out even more, making him look even sexier. My heart pumped faster, the memories of last night at the Quidditch. How he had touched me and said I was beautiful, it all felt so natural and comfortable but heated and scary at the same time. I subconsciously bit my lip as I remembered all the motions. He sat down, opposite me on the Slytherin table though of course, he looked up – I immediately looked down. I was determined he wouldn’t catch me looking; he would probably be pulling his usual Malfoy smirk at me.   
“You got any action last night Harry?” asked Seamus, I become determined to be involved in the boys’ conversation – even if it was about action at the Slytherin party.   
“Nah, although I did get to dance with Cho and of course Estella,” he said smiling at me, I grinned back.   
“What about you Seamus?” asked Neville, he had been quiet the entire time. Busy eating his fried eggs,   
“Well, I did get to dance with Pansy – not intentionally!” he said, throwing his hands up laughing,  
“Pansy?” I exclaimed, the Slytherin pure blood girl who was obsessed with every pure blood Slytherin, was dancing with a Gryffindor? And she also happened to be the neediest and most annoying girl in the school, according to the golden trio: Harry, Hermione and Ron.  
“I was standing there drinking my soda and she suddenly started grinding on me and pushing up on me for about ten minutes – naturally with amount of shots I’d had I just went with it. It was only when she turned around that she got a nasty shock and nearly squealed to see a half-blood Gryffindor. It pretty much made my day,” he laughed, we all laughed together. Poor Pansy, grinding on someone she didn’t even know she was dancing on. As if we had asked for Pansy, her high pitched voice could be heard by all of us from the Slytherin table next us.  
“What’s going on there?” asked Harry as he and I peered past Neville and Seamus. Unfortunately it was about Malfoy’s love bites.  
“Draco…” she whined like an annoying child, she started tugging on his shirt as he continued to ignore her, “which slut gave you those?” Malfoy shook his head in dismay,  
“Did you smash?” I heard Zabini; I shook my head in disappointment: the scholarly conversations of boys. I started praying that no one would notice the make up on my love bites, my fingers crossed tightly under the table and I carefully peeped around Neville.   
“Who was it? C’mon mate you can’t do this to us, was she good?” asked Goyle, with a mouthful of bacon in his mouth.  
“She was pretty feisty; I’ll give you that-  
“Which house though? Let me guess…please!” whined Pansy, god her voice could break windows!  
“Slytherin of course, god Pansy how thick can you be?” growled Malfoy with a glare at her. Pansy didn’t catch the glare; she started scouting every single Slytherin girl on the table. I breathed a sigh of relief, although part of me wanted to find out why Malfoy hadn’t grassed me up to his mates. Maybe I was right, Slytherin of course, maybe he really was ashamed to be linking with a Gryffindor girl.


	9. the second slap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bit of sexual tension , wait for the next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and England just scored against Columbia !

“C’mon, let’s make it quick,” Harry grabbed my hand as we lightly jogged to the notices board when the Quidditch teams were posted, there was the Gryffindor team. Naturally Harry was the seeker,  
“Check it out, you’re the seeker, what a surprise,” I grinned,   
“Yeah but look at the chasers,” he said with a fabulous grin, I scanned the names slowly and there in green ink was Louise Estella Fray.   
“Yes!” I cried, I was overjoyed, there I was, a Gryffindor chaser high and proud. I hugged Harry tight, I was so elated. Harry laughed seeing how happy I was,   
“Now let’s go quickly we have potions with Snape, and you don’t want to piss him off,” said Harry,  
“I think I’d rather piss him off than Umbridge,” I sighed, we both instantly looked at our hands. They were healing quickly, mine it seemed, better than Harry’s. It looked like he’d been picking it. Mine was starting to look bumpy, but when someone looked close enough they could make out the message.   
“Cauldron cleaning is child’s play now,” he laughed. We arrived late for potions anyway, accidently pushing past some first years to make it on time. We arrived out of breath, our chests rising up and down,  
“Mr Potter and Miss Fray, the Gryffindor troublemakers,” muttered Snape coldly. Great we had a potions lesson with the Slytherins, that meant trouble in my department. We muttered out sincerest apologies and went to sit down at the back. Malfoy was sat at the front with Daphne Greengrass, even though I could only seem from the back, I would wager a guess he still had his love bites on show.   
“Good morning class,” said Snape as happily as he always spoke. His hair was slightly plastered back and we wore his black robes and acted as if he was at funeral. “Today we will be making a draught of peace…” he started to draw on the black board, “a draught of peace is a difficult potion, the order of ingredients, the temperature of the flame and the amount of stirs are imperative to the successful brewing of the potion. First you will arrange yourself in pairs and start…”  
“Have you got any tips for my first match?” I whispered,  
“Don’t swallow the snitch,” Harry whispered back, “I did that once. I think we’ll be playing Hufflepuff first, they’re really smart,”   
“Yeah I heard their seeker is pretty good too…” I teased,   
“Is that a challenge?” said Harry with a grin,   
“Mr Potter! Miss Fray! Would you please concentrate on the lesson,” grumbled Professor Snape. The majority of the Slytherins turned around to further humiliate us. I felt my cheeks burn slightly,   
“Mr Potter, can you tell me the four first ingredients of draught of peace since you have been paying attention so well?” Snape seethed, his arm crossed as a slight smirk crossed his face.   
“I don’t know sir,” Harry muttered,   
“Hmm…clearly you were paying too much attention to Miss Fray,” sneered Snape. This earnt a few sniggers from the Slytherin group. What a jerk. “Miss Fray, I don’t suppose you know either?”   
“No, sir,” I muttered,   
“Ten points from Gryffindor, each,” said Snape, with a twinge of disappointment as if we had let him down. I’m not sure he really cared so much.   
“Greengrass, I suppose you can answer this easy question? What are the four first ingredients in draught of peace?” Greengrass seemed thrilled to show us up, her shoulders rose in excitement.  
“Powdered moonstone, hellebore…powdered porcupine quills and unicorn horn,” she answered in a gleeful tone,  
“Excellent, ten points to Slytherin!” replied Snape, although he didn’t seem so delighted about, if anything delighted him though. “Now we’ll begin brewing the potion.”   
I quickly grabbed my textbook out of my bag, not knowing at all how to brew the potion since me and Harry had been chatting,  
“I’ll grab the cauldron,” said Harry, I then came to draught of peace. The order of ingredients had to be perfect for this potion – everything had to be and I was determined to show Snape up.   
“I think this one will be a tricky one, you up for it?” I asked with a smile, which Harry returned as he placed the pewter cauldron on our desk.   
“And we can chat about Quidditch techniques the whole time too, I need to warn you about the beaters on Hufflepuff’s team too,”   
“Potter, what do you think you’re doing with that cauldron on Miss Fray’s desk?” demanded Snape,   
“I was…we’re a pair…” he explained,   
“Knowing the incompetency of you Gryffindors, the two of you together would burn down Hogwarts. Miss Greengrass!”   
“Yes sir?” said Daphne Greengrass with a voice like syrup, her voice higher than a Hufflepuff,   
“I think you’re broad knowledge of potions may just save the school from Mr Potter’s antics, Mr Potter you will be paired with Miss Greengrass,”   
“But sir,” cried Daphne, her voice suddenly lower, I supressed a small laugh. Harry grimaced which didn’t help me hold my laugh.   
“And who is your partner Miss Greengrass?” asked Snape, not bothering to hear the girl’s pleas,   
“Malfoy,” she answered reluctantly, like Snape has just smashed a valuable chess piece, it was a voice of defeat. She valued the man whore that much?   
“Miss Fray, you will be paired with Malfoy and hopefully I will be able to keep my class intact before Mr Finnigan creates an explosion.”  
Great…  
I sauntered over to Malfoy’s desk slightly reluctantly. I didn’t both making conversation. I opened my textbook back at the potion. Malfoy had already started; he didn’t bother saying a word to me either. I was relieved that he didn’t say anything cruel or painful, but frustrated at his encouragement at the current stalemate. I looked up from the corner of my eye; he still had his shirt done low so I could make out some of his chest. The love bites were purplish and slightly blue; they stood out against his pale porcelain skin. I could see I had given him little ones that snaked around his neck to his chest. I started to twist my hair around my finger as I started to recall last night’s events more clearly, remembering every touch, every word and every feeling. The potion started to glow and give off blue evanescence. Malfoy had already added the powdered moonstone and started stirring it clockwise – it was supposed to be anticlockwise- I said nothing. I wasn’t sure if Malfoy was doing it incorrectly to get a reaction. He then grabbed some powdered unicorn horn; he was definitely doing this draught wrong,  
“You’re supposed to add hellebore now Malfoy,” I said coldly, still not making eye contact with him,   
“No it’s powdered unicorn now,” he answered coldly,   
“Look!” I exclaimed, as I pointed to the textbook where it clearly said hellebore.   
“I’m not looking at that,” he replied coolly, I spluttered at his extreme stubbornness,   
“Are you thick in the head or something?” I exclaimed looking at him,  
“Why are you being such a pain in the arse?” Malfoy growled,   
“I’m not!” I nearly shouted, “Why are you being such a jerk!”  
“It’s not my fault I’m not doing everything you say, keep your hair on,”  
“What the fuck are talking about?!”  
“Eurgh! What did I expect from a mudblood Gryffindor whose own family didn’t want her,” he spat, he was starting to get closer to me,  
“How dare you!” I exclaimed in shock, hot with anger,  
“With ease,” he muttered, he showed no emotion. His armour was back on, fitted perfectly once again. I did the only logical thing which came to my brain; I slapped him hard…again,  
“Wha..!” he spluttered, suddenly an ear piercing sound emitted from the cauldron was heard, like a squeaky door. The potion had completely dried up. It heaved one last puff and shrivelled up like a caught sea creature shrivelling up in the baking sun.   
“Miss Fray, are you incompetent of completing any potion correctly no matter who I put you with?” demanded Mr Snape, Malfoy grinned to himself, “Detention for you tonight!”  
“Unlucky mudblood,” hissed Malfoy in my ear,  
“I don’t know what you’re so happy about Malfoy, you’ll be joining Miss Fray in detention too,” said Snape with a curled lip. He seemed slightly disgusted that Malfoy had called me a mudblood, but the emotion was gone in a second. Snape was more difficult to read then Malfoy!   
“Unlucky Malfoy,” I whispered.  
Part 11

“Second detention for you already?” cried Janet; I shook my head in shame,   
“I know, but I swear that Snape has something in it for us Gryffindors,” I tried to explain,   
“Well what did you do? Pull a Finnigan?” she asked,   
“No…well sort of, me and Malfoy got into a bit of an argument and neglected the potion and it just shrivelled up and died,” I giggled at the end, sounded like my OWLS.   
“You were paired with Malfoy? Lucky you,” she scoffed,   
“Why? Have you heard something about him?” I asked,   
“Oh just the usual, he’s played a few pureblood Hufflepuffs in our house, one or two of them are still slightly heartbroken about it,” she sighed in disappointment, “but at least we know he won’t be going after us, dad’s a muggleborn and mum’s a half blood, we’re as muggle as they get,” she said with a grin. I loved her pride in our family; not caring about people’s conceited opinion about family trees and blood.   
“Yeah,” I said, slightly subdued, as muggle as they get. Anything with Malfoy was certainly doomed, especially as they only people he really interacted with were purebloods. Surely that made me an exception meaning I was something special to him, maybe? No, I was just kidding myself. Like grabbing dreams, I was grabbing something that simply wasn’t real.   
“You okay? Don’t worry about the detention, I’ve heard he just makes you clean out cauldrons,” explained Janet, touching my shoulder,   
“Oh, that doesn’t sound too bad,” I said with a smile, I grabbed a chicken leg,  
“Without magic though,” laughed Janet, I groaned, but maybe Snape wouldn’t notice if I had. The detention would be supremely awkward compared to the potions lesson. “And he’ll know if you’ve used magic Estella, don’t try it.” Damn it! Janet could just read my thoughts.   
“At least I have Quidditch tomorrow, that’s something to look forward to,” I said with a grin,   
“Yeah maybe you should try and practice with your Harry,” said Janet with a wink as she took a mouthful of mashed potato,  
“He’s not my Harry, stop trying to play matchmaker,” I said and I stuck my tongue out,  
“Ha! If you say so! Now get off my table you traitor, go and sit with your fellow lions,” said Janet giving me a shove to my Gryffindor table,  
“At least I’m not a badger!” I whispered and I strode over to my table finding a spot next to Hermione.   
“Hey Hermione,” I said as I squished between her and Neville,   
“Hey Estella, Harry tells me you’ve got a detention tonight with the ferret,” she said as she tucked into her dinner,   
“Oh god, don’t remind me,” I cried as I rested my head on the table, cushioned by my crossed forearms,   
“Don’t worry,” laughed Harry as he rubbed my arm gently, “if you finish cleaning those cauldrons quickly maybe we can try and fit some quick Quidditch practice before the big game tomorrow,”  
“Thanks Harry, that would be great,” I said, smiling as I lifted my head up.

Harry decided to walk me to the dungeons so we could talk more about Quidditch, I think he missed talking about Quidditch to his friends so none of them really played. Or maybe he liked that fact that he was the one he knew everything about the house’s tactics, the stories and the tips.   
“Dementors? Are you serious?” I exclaimed,   
“I was so concentrated on the snitch I didn’t really realise until I realised my broom was starting to freeze,” he laughed, “then I was completely engulfed in them and ended falling off my broom,”  
“Holy shit!”   
“But Dumbledore saved me from falling 100 feet,” he explained,   
“That’s crazy, I don’t quite fancy that, I’ll just stick to the quaffle, and you’re falling don’t depend on me to catch you,” I giggled,   
“Oh you’d try and catch me anyway, I’m sure,” he said with a grin, I playfully shoved him and our conversation carried on like that all the way to the dungeons. It was really nice talking to him, it calmed my nerves and I now had Quidditch practice to look forward to immediately after my detention.   
“I see you needed to bring Potter to protect you,” snarled Malfoy as he saw me and Harry arrive at Snape’s office,   
“She can take care of herself,” grinned Harry, “as you have witnessed first-hand.” Malfoy curled his top lip in disgust and looked away from the two of us,   
“Thanks for walking me,” I said,   
“See you afterwards Estella.” And with that Harry walked the opposite direction probably to the Gryffindor common room.   
“Ah, I see you both at least the ability to be punctual,” said Snape


	10. the two detentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estelle gets more than she bargains for in her detention and her second one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long chapter, bit of smut here...you have been warned

Snape opened the door to his office. “Come in,” he ushered. We walked into Snape’s office, it was quite large, the place had shelves covering every wall with many, many books on potions and the dark arts.  
“Now, after many years of reading, my books have become, somewhat disarrayed, you two will sort the books into potions and dark arts and then arrange them in alphabetical order from side to side. And to make sure you will not being using magic, I’ll be locking your wands up in my desk.” He then clicked his fingers, “hand them over.” We both handed over our wands, me less reluctantly than Malfoy, since I was so determined for the detention to end. Snape then regarded us with cold eyes, “I shall be at the Quidditch field since I shall be umpiring, when I’m back, in about two hours, and if you two are still sorting the books I shall lengthen the detention to sorting my potions cupboards…” He then snapped his fingers, “get to it…oh…and Mr Malfoy…” he said as he reached the door, I had already started taking the books of the shelves, “do button up your shirt you look ridiculous.” With that the door closed and I noticed from the corner of my eye Malfoy clench his jaw. I couldn’t help but giggle at his hurt pride,  
“What are you laughing at Fray,” he snarled, as he started taking books down from the shelves and placing them in a pile at his feet,  
“Oh nothing…just a medium roast,” I grinned to myself, my back turned to him. We let silence engulf our time and carried on taking the books down until they were piled up, mine neater than Malfoy’s of course. I started skim reading the books to figure if they were potions or dark arts. Malfoy seemed to be getting more and agitated as he started shutting books with considerable force. He shut one with a thud noise, the noise made my shoulders jump, I supressed the reaction as best I could. He would probably be smirking now.  
“This is bullshit,” he declared, he then sat himself on Snape’s desk, I turned around, he was lying down on Snape’s long desk with his knees propped up, one folded over the other. He had his elbows out with his hands cushioning his head as he stared at the ceiling. As good looking as he looked, making my heart thump faster I decided to focus on the books as I thought of Quidditch practice with Harry afterwards,  
“So what are you and Harry a thing now?” asked Malfoy curtly, clipping his words, his sharp voice not matching his relaxed posture,  
“Why? You’re jealous all of sudden?” I asked, daringly, I didn’t care too much what he thought of me. Malfoy was silent for a bit,  
“Why would I be jealous of two loved up mudblood Gryffindors, probably banging in a broom cupboard later,” he said with his usual distinct sneer,  
“Oh of course, you limit yourself to only one blood type, that must be terribly frustrating,” I laughed,  
“You don’t know shit,” he snarled,  
“You know I actually feel sorry for you, so obsessed about something that’s fairly insignificant,” I continued, “ouch!” I felt a book thrown at me,  
“Bitch!” I heard,  
“Arsehole!” I replied, “you can at least help me so we can both get out of each other’s company,”  
“I think I’m enjoying you do all the work, that’s for slapping me,” he replied,  
“You were asking for it, referencing to my family, you knew that would piss me off,” I growled, I started snapping the books shut, getting angrier.  
“Whatever, you and your family is of little significance to me,” Malfoy seethed, he sat up and began reading through one of the books next to him, “dark arts,” he pronounced. He held it out for me to take. I batted it away,  
“Bugger off,” I mumbled as I carried on sorting through them, he then slapped the book on my arse, “Malfoy!” I cried, startled,  
“Try and pretend you didn’t enjoy that,” as he dropped it in the dark arts pile I had arranged,  
“Like I'm pretending, you prick!” I said, he started to close the distance between us,  
“Stop being so fucking stubborn!” he growled, I had to rock up on my toes to try and at least meet his height,  
“Why don’t you stop and think about someone aside from yourself,”  
“That’s exactly what I’m doing,” he hissed as he came closer and closer to me, I backed up into the bookshelf behind me, my heartbeat racing and my breath raspy as I tried desperately to control my breathing. His hands leaned on the bookshelf above my head,  
“Back off,” I said as confidently as I could, probably unconvincingly as he made no effort to move away from me except closer. He started to trail his hand from my forehead to my cheek; memories from last night of his touch flooded my brain. I caught my breath, biting my lip. No, this wasn’t good; this wasn’t the right thing to do after what he had said. I pushed him away, with more force than I wanted to, part of me craved his touch so dearly: I was so conflicted. He suddenly grabbed my wrists and pushed me back to the bookcase, pressing my wrists away and pinning them to the book case. I looked up to him, I wasn’t scared to stare up at him anymore and nether was he. His shirt was still unbuttoned the way it was, the love bites had darkened since potions class. His white shirt perfectly fitted his lean body; his green and grey tie loosely done up around his neck. Part of his blonde hair had flopped over his eyes, slightly hiding those deep grey orbs, with a slight hesitation, as he looked into my eyes, he then, suddenly he leaned and kissed me hard. My body responded by pressing against his in response as his tongue explored my mouth. He released my hands from his grasp, he tensed slightly as if he was worried I would push him away again, but I just wrapped my hands around his back, he pulled me tighter towards him in response. The feeling of being surrounded in his arms made me feel complete, the feeling of our bodies intertwined perfectly made it all feel so right. I started to pull his tie off; the knot was loose thank god. I flung the tie on the floor and started to kiss his neck where I had left all my little bites. He wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me slightly onto one of the bookshelves, I had to lean forward slightly so as not to have the one above pressing into my back. I wrapped my legs around his waist for support. He then lifted me up and slowly, kicking away a few books in his path, sat me down on Snape’s desk. The idea of Snape barely entered my mind; the thought of Malfoy’s touch had completely swamped my mind. I wrapped my legs tighter around him, my hands rose under his shirt as I started to feel the small in his back, his spine, his shoulder blades.  
“Don’t go tearing my shirt again,” he whispered in my ear, he started to nip my ear,  
“No promises,” I whispered back, but I unbuttoned it anyway, faster than last night. I tossed it the side and looked at his bare chest. He was toned and lean, his pale chest perfect, like it had been carved. It reminded me off the first night we met, although it came back in blurry lights and the smell of cologne and musky night air with the sound of crashing waves. How he took his shirt off, as the moonlight spilled across him, creating shadows along his face. How he had walked into the water and called me to join him. I knew it was a really good memory, and it made me slightly subdued that I hardly remembered much of it. It came in dreams mostly, and I would have to think hard in the morning about what had happened. I ran my hands down his chest until I reached his waist band. Was this another line I was to cross? I just started to kiss his chest, I wasn’t ready for any boundary stepping at the moment, and Malfoy didn’t seem to mind. He then looked at my neck, licked his hand, and started rubbing my neck.  
“What are you doing?” I asked, he just suddenly started to kiss me again, slightly biting my lip,  
“Nothing,” he replied, “I thought you might like it.” The feeling was weird, but he applied slight pressure, reliving pent up stress and tension. I breathed out from the release, he then started to unbutton my blouse, it surprised me to see his hands were shaking slightly. I smiled to myself; perhaps I did have the same effect on him as he had on me?  
“You’re not nervous are you,” I laughed, his hands reaching the last button of my blouse, my tie still hung loosely around my neck. I could tell Malfoy was doing his best to suppress his sneer at the Gryffindor colours by slightly sucking his cheeks in. I undid my tie for him, allowing it fall from my shoulders. I wore a plain blue satin bra; I wish it had been something I bit showier. But then again Malfoy didn’t seem to mind,  
“Me, nervous, you wish,” he hissed, he then flipped me onto my back so suddenly I nearly squealed, he then climbed on top of me and starting kissing my chest, leaving tiny little love bites on my stomach. I moaned at the sensation. He started to bite slightly, I moaned even louder, he laughed, he knew he was winning my over. He then reached my skirt, my grey socks and slightly heeled shoes were still on. He started to rub my thighs, his hands trailing down. He was now sat up slightly on his knees, looking down on me. He then took my shoes up, they easily slipped off, he then rolled my socks off delicately, one after the other: dropping them off the desk. He started to run his hands up and down my thighs, and kissing them, getting closer and closer. I exhaled, the feeling was incredible, and I gripped the edge. The tingling feeling between my legs increased, my stomach did somersaults as Malfoy got closer and closer. He then reached his hand as he slowly started to feel between my legs, starting to rub circles with his hand over my panties. My body convulsed slightly, he flashed a wicked grin – a true smile in my direction. His hand started to rise up and curl around my panties, his fingers finally touching me. I gasped at the feeling. His hands were cool but it was like he was leaving burn marks, my heart rate quickened even further. He then, so slickly, whipped my panties off,  
“God you’re damp,” Malfoy said with a smirk, he then stuffed them in his pocket.  
“Shut up and kiss me!” I whined and I pulled him close to me and he kissed me hard. I grabbed tuffs of his blonde hair, groaning into his mouth, pressing myself closer to him. I felt his manhood bulge at the slight touch through his trousers. His tongue pressed against my lips, wanting to explore my mouth as he fought for dominance. I pulled myself closer as I started to prop myself up. I straddled him with my bare legs and pulled him as close as possible as I slowly started to grind him. His arms wrapped around my waist as he played with my bra strap,  
“Let me help you with that,” I whispered in his ear, and I unclasped my bra with ease allowing it to fall from the desk leaving my completely bare except for my skirt,  
“Shit,” Malfoy breathed, he leaned back, admiring my body. I didn’t blush, I felt completely comfortable with him seeing my like this. All I could think about was how much I wanted him. I pushed him down and crawled on top of him,  
“You know Malfoy…” I whispered, as I started to feel around his trousers, he bit his lip, “I think it’s terribly unfair that you’ve only taken your shirt off.” He looked deep into my eyes with desire, I licked my lips and I started to unbuckle his belt and slide his trousers off. I dropped them off the desk and crawled seductively on top of Malfoy. He took a deep breath. I allowed my hand to feel around for his cock. He was defiantly ready, my touch excited him immediately. I bit my lip trying to supress my smile.  
“God’s sake!” he sighed in frustration, he tried to push himself up. I enjoyed playing with him like this, to see how desperate he was for my touch. I then, slowly, pushed my hand under his boxers feeling for his cock, completely hardened. My hands drifted up and down, caressing it, he groaned in frustration and I started to pump his cock faster and faster.  
“Oh, god, yes!” he groaned, I then pulled his boxers down all the way. He propped up on his elbows to see what I was doing but I had already taken his entire cock in my mouth. Moving up and down with quick and rapid movements. He leant back, groaning slightly as I quickened the pace. His arms ran down to my hair as he started to play with my blonde curls and massage my head. I wrapped my tongue around his cock and started to add my pressure with my lips. He started to press my head further and further until I was deep throating him with no problem. I started to search for his sensitive areas, how I could stimulate him further,  
“Ah!” he cried out, my hand reached for his mouth as I placed my hand over his mouth to prevent him from groaning too loud, I smiled around his cock, groaning slightly at his largeness. He started to suck my fingers causing me to groan as my mouth watered even more, Malfoy gasped as my lips dampened his cock. He started to breathe faster and faster, I knew he was reaching his climax; I pumped slower and slower and tightened my slips around his manhood, tasting the bitter taste of his pre-cum,  
“Ah! Estelle!” he gasped, he bit my finger but I barely noticed, I suddenly stopped, “Ah! Fuck!” he exclaimed as he fell back on the desk. I gave his cock one last lick and started to kiss his neck. He had his fingers grasped tightly in his hand. He then grabbed my chin tightly, his eyes dark with lust and frustration,  
“Why did you stop?” he was completely breathless, I licked my lips enjoying every second of his desperation,  
“Maybe if you’re a good boy, I’ll finish it later,” I said, he started to stroke my face,  
“Cruel woman,” he whispered with a grin, but he enjoyed the game. He crashed his lips with mine, as he ruffled my hair playing with my curls  
Suddenly he stopped,  
“Why did you stop?” I whimpered, breathless, I pushed myself from his face and my fingers curled around his hair, soft and smooth. He tilted his head slightly,  
“I thought I heard someone,” he whispered, I listened hard, there were a light set of footsteps close by. I held my breath, but the footsteps passed quickly.  
“Oh my god…we’ve got to sort these books out!” I exclaimed, pushing Malfoy off slightly,  
“Well I thought you were enjoying yourself?” asked Malfoy, he pushed his hair off his face; he swung his legs over the desk,  
“You as well” I giggled, searching for my blouse, “but I’m not getting a second detention from Snape,”  
“I was hoping you would forget about that,” he said with a grin, I tossed him his shirt,  
“Nice try handsome,” I said as I stuck my tongue out,  
“Oh so you think I’m handsome,”  
“Those panties will confirm it,” I replied, I pulled my socks up and started looking for my second shoe,  
“Looking for something?” he held my shoe in with one finger,  
“Alright give it here,” I said, making a grab for it, he just dodged it out of my grasp,  
“Malfoy!” I exclaimed out of frustration, he continued to move the shoe away, playing with me like a child, “what do you want?”  
“I think we should arrange something to finish what we’ve started,” he said, he pulled that look again; the look where he was trying to study me again.  
“And what would that entail?” I asked, crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow,  
“That’s for me to do, and you to find out,” he replied with his wicked smile, I raised my eyebrow again, “don’t worry I promise you’ll enjoy it,”

Snape arrived just after we had finished putting the last book back; we looked absolutely relived that we had made it. He took a look at Malfoy then at me, his look lingering on me. He looked at me up and down then smirked.  
“You two may go,” he said, looking down as he put some notes on his desk: which Malfoy would have fucked me on if we had more time…maybe. Malfoy sauntered out, his shirt buttons done even lower just to piss Snape even further. “Miss Fray, please wait a moment.” I gasped slightly, Malfoy turned with worry in his eyes,  
“Why?” he asked,  
“Mr Malfoy, I believe you are not part of this conversation,” he said curtly before closing the door in his face.  
Snape then turned to me, pulling his robes around him and looking me up and down.  
“I might suggest Miss Fray,” he said as he started to open his one of his wardrobes, one of the doors in the wardrobe had an inside mirror I noticed as it caught the evening light. Snape walked behind me, I felt his breath on my neck and the hair pricked up on my neck. Was it normal for him to be this close to me? He flicked his wand suddenly at the door and the mirror swung out showing me and Snape behind me, “that you find a different place for your shenanigans.” I gasped. Snape then slowly with his long fingers pulled my long hair back showing my neck: red and purple. That’s why Malfoy had licked his hand and rubbed my neck! He had rubbed away the make-up! What a traditional Slytherin move. I started to touch the love bites around my neck, seeing how bad it was. It wasn’t that bad? No, it was bad!  
“Maybe…” he whispered as he started to breathe on my neck, “you should find yourself a more suitable lover?” I caught my breath as Snape started to kiss my neck, gently and carefully.  
“Professor!” I exclaimed, he suddenly placed his hand over my mouth tightly,  
“Miss Frey, I have reason to believe you had disrespected me in your first detention. You shall endure a second detention with me now,” he uttered, his hand still over my mouth he searched my face for sign of approval. I nodded shyly. Something about Snape’s dominating approach and touch to me made my pulse soar.  
“Go and stand by my desk,” he ordered, I did as he said as he started to go through his wardrobe, “don’t move.” I was slightly startled and nervous at this new punishment Snape seemed to have. I dared not to turn my head to see what he was doing. I suddenly heard the sound of something grating on the cold stone floor of Snape’s office; I was desperate to turn around. I tried to steer my eyes to the side but I could only make out Snape’s black robes. He then grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him. His dark eyes seemed to pierce into mine.   
“Hands on the desk,” he commanded, I gingerly leant my hands on the desk. “Do exactly as I say,” he whispered in my ear, I nodded slightly, my heart pumping faster and faster in anticipation. I then looked down, I could see him trail behind me, realising what he had in his hand; a cane. “Spread your legs.” I shivered, “I said…” he felt up my bare leg with the cane, “spread…your…legs…” I obliged, trying to control my breathing rate. He traced the cane slowly up my left leg. I bit my lip, trying to suppress my gasp. He suddenly stopped feeling up my leg, he was getting very close…the sound of a slap was heard and I cried out. A surging and stinging pain went through me as I gripped the desk. A slight surge of the memories or me and Malfoy on the desk came back to me - gone with the second slap of the cane on my arse. I cried out again.  
“You’re quite a loud girl,” he said, I imagined he would be smirking now. He started to move the cane up my leg again. Higher and higher and my breathing intensified until he reached my inner thigh,  
“Wait,” I whimpered, but it was too late,  
“Miss Frey…are you wearing anything under that skirt of yours?” he asked, I gulped. His hands started to brush up my thigh until he reached my pussy, “and you’re damp…fuck…” he whispered. His fingers laced across my pussy as he started to play with me. I groaned slightly as slight flutters sent sensations around my body. “Damn I bet you’re tight…virgin?” he moaned. I bit my lip tightly as I leaned my back,  
“Hmm…” I answered, in agreement. He started to rub around my clit and started to grind against his fingers, he kissed my neck like he was ravenous for me. I felt a knot form in my stomach, but as I started to look at the desk in front of me, all I could think of was Malfoy, despite how sensational Snape’s second detention was. He grabbed my arse tightly,  
“Fuck,” he whispered and I gasped in pleasure. He immediately then removed his hand, I looked behind my suddenly but Snape had regained his normal composure, like he had pulled a mask back on. “You will keep this detention between you and me only.”  
“Yes sir,” I replied, slightly breathless. I tried to pull my skirt down as far as possible. He now seemed immersed in his notes. I could barely believe what had just happened. I made for the door, eager to get back to my common room,  
“Oh and Miss Fray…perhaps you should wear something under your skirt…wouldn’t want any accidents in Potions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments let me know if there's any characters you think Estelle should start to take an interest in ?


	11. the clean confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more smut enjoy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave comments, who should Estelle choose: harry or draco ?

My breath was raspy as I made my way to the Gryffindor common room, Malfoy hadn’t waited for me which made me both relived and disappointed. A beautiful sunset had formed and red, golden and yellow light shone through the glass windows as I treaded cautiously up the moving staircases, illuminating Hogwarts with a religious and holy aura. I could feel the cool castle air circulating between my legs, for fucks sake Malfoy stole my panties! Never thought I’d think that!   
“Estelle! How was your detention?” said Hermione, placing her book down on the stack that she was reading by the fireplace,  
“Awful!” I lied,   
“What did you have to do?”   
“Just stacked books, got them alphabetical and Malfoy just made the whole thing worse by not doing anything,” grumbling as I sat down at the seat next to her and waved my hand along the spines of the books she was reading. From the looks of it she was two years ahead of the current schooling. Damn how did this girl do it? She’d be ready for her N.E.W.T.S already!   
“Harry was looking for you by the way,” she winked at me,   
“What?” I giggled, I grabbed a random book and buried my head in it so she didn’t see my face supress my inevitable smile.   
“I know you’re smiling!” she laughed as she playfully pulled the book off my face,   
“He’s just being sweet and trying to teach my Quidditch, okay?” I answered, placing my hands on my face in frustration. God, was I getting a bit of a crush on Harry – after I had just given Malfoy a blowjob?! They were complete polar opposites, one ambitious and fairly arrogant fuckboy Slytherin and one loyal, brave and famous Gryffindor. They perfectly embodied their house’s stereotypes, but something about Malfoy made me feel so alive and electric. But I couldn’t get with both of them! Well, even if Harry did like me in that way…did he? Shit! I really am over thinking everything. 

The Quidditch match made my stomach do cartwheels. I didn’t even feel like breakfast. Even honey-soaked waffles and a cup of tea didn’t tempt me. Well, maybe a little.   
“Nervous,” asked Harry, next to me,   
“A little…” I said after a sip of tea,   
“You’ll love it,” he replied, as he touched my shoulder. The warm feeling of his touch relaxed me – or was that the tea?   
“Go! Go! Go Gryffindor!” cheered Seamus, sitting down across from us,  
“You’d make quite the cheerleader,” I grinned as I took a mouthful of waffle,   
“You really think so? I should just ditch my OWLS and go for cheerleading squad like they have in the muggle world, for that football game with the massive shoulder pads,” he struck a pose as, all he needed was some red and gold pompoms,  
“American football,” laughed Harry,   
“Look who knows their muggle studies!” I playfully shoved him,  
“I didn’t even know I was a wizard until I was 11,” he explained,  
“Damn! But you must have noticed something weird was happening,” I said,  
“Well I could talk to snakes a bit; I once accidently set a python on my cousin at a zoo …by accident of course!”   
“I’m sure he had it coming,” I laughed,  
“Guys…don’t turn around,” whispered Seamus, ducking his head down, “but a certain Slytherin, Malfoy, is looking very intently at you, but don’t turn around – I said don’t!”   
Of course we turned around, sure enough there was Malfoy behind us, he sharply turned his head from us but I felt like the look had burned into me. Very intensely, his dark grey had perceived with me with a lustful and wanting look, even with his ice blonde hair slightly pulled over his eyes. He was in a deep conversation with his two beefy side hoes, Crab and Goyle, but me and Harry had caught him. His love bites were starting to fade a lot more, but new ones had formed, from our detention. Mine were covered with make up again, I would be on my guard again the next time he slyly rubbed my make up off my neck. People would start getting curious, love bites appearing out of nowhere with no name.   
“Wonder who’s been giving him all those love bites,” sighed Harry, I gulped slightly and subconsciously pulled my hair over my neck even though they had been masterfully covered.   
“Probably Pansy or Daphne,” I mumbled, turning away,   
“Nah, Pansy and Daphne are losing their fucking heads over the whole ordeal, I overhead them in Muggle Studies, apparently it’s a Slytherin girl but no one can figure out who it is. Quite the mystery,” grinned Seamus,  
“Maybe someone in the year above,” I suggested,   
“Ready for your game today?” said Hermione behind us, she hugged me from behind and Ron appeared behind her and playfully slapped Harry on the shoulder,   
“You’re definitely going to win, we’ve got the best seeker and the best chaser,” Ron now helped himself to a piece of toast and slumped down next to Seamus,   
“I don’t know about that,” I laughed, my cheeks flushed, I so badly wanted to be a good chaser, best in the school was not going to happen of course as much time as I had spent on a broom, I had no idea how good I would be compared to other people in my school,  
“You’ve got a Nimbus 2001, you’re already one step ahead form Fred and George,” said Ron,   
“Well, I can’t completely rely on my broomstick to do the work,” I shrugged,  
“Don’t worry Estelle, just have a bit of fun and watch out for those bludgers.”

We flew out onto the Quidditch field to the sound of trumpets, Hufflepuff were already flying around and the sound of cheering soon became deafening.   
“I thought I might see you here,” someone called behind me as I swooped around the flags trying to warm myself up and getting used to the airborne feeling, which was fairly natural to me. I turned and saw none other than Alejandro,   
“Hey, Alejandro,” I said, relived to find a friendly face on the other team made me feel a lot more comfortable,   
“Hope you’re prepared to lose,” he grinned as he started to circle around me,   
“Trying to make me dizzy is your tactic?” I laughed, not bothering to turn my head around, I simply rose myself up and flipped over his circling with ease, the blood rushed to my head for a split second as I was upside down. I loved that feeling so much! My hair bounced up and down and lightly brushed over Alejandro’s face,   
“Damn, you’re a wild card!” he exclaimed, I laughed at his playfulness. An announcement was made and we made our way to form a circle.   
“MADAM HOOCH IS NOW MAKING HER WAY TO RELEASE THE SNITCH”  
I floated to form a circle on the edge of the Gryffindor team. Harry hovered above us as Alejandro, on the opposite side of Harry, did too.   
“First game of the season, I don’t want anyone playing dirty,” remarked Madam Hooch. Everyone knew that wouldn’t happen since Slytherin weren’t playing. She released the snitch - it darted in front of my eyes like a glint of sunlight as it circled around the seekers above me, teasing them.   
“Let Angelina Johnson get the quaffle when Hooch throws it up, she’s the best at grabbing it from them,” whispered Fred, I was somewhat relived at this, I had seen tussles at the beginning. The bludgers were released and flew into the air generating a whizzing sound by my ears. One came inches from my head and I couldn’t supress a gulp.   
“THE BLUDGERS HAVE BEEN RELEASED AND THE SNITCH HAS DARTED OUT OF SIGHT, REMEMBER THE SEEKER WHO CATCHES THE SNITCH EARNS 100 POINTS FOR THEIR HOUSE!”   
Harry, above me, gave me a teasing kick of my high ponytail, I looked up with a grin and he grinned back at me. I was starting to really like Harry, and I knew my friends enjoyed the sight of us together and entertained the idea of us together – as in together. No one would ever fancy me being seen – or heard – with Malfoy, which I’m a few members of the castle did if they were anywhere near Snape’s office. Oh dear god – and Snape after the detention. He knew – of course from the love bites – I had disrespected him in his office and he in turn had disrespected me in the most conflicting way.   
“Miss Fray, I’m pleased to see you are wearing the appropriate attire.” My heart lurched in my chest and I gasped to see Snape behind me, no longer wearing his dreary robes but still black. He wore black trousers, a black shirt buttoned up to the top with a black cape; very suiting of his mulling voice.   
“Professor Snape,” I answered accordingly, just managing to sound normal. Of course – he was umpiring!   
“MADAM HOOCH BEGINS TO RELEASE THE QUAFFLE!”   
Shit! Focus Estelle! Focus! Remember, Angelina will grab the quaffle first. The quaffle was released, thrown in the air gently, as soon as it feel a flash of scarlet and Angelina had grabbed the quaffle right out of Hufflepuffs hands! I immediately, instinctively, flew alongside her at a distance. A few Hufflepuffs were coming her way, but the broomsticks were rather slow not like the Slytherin broomsticks which Harry had told me: the whole team had Nimbus 2001s!   
Angelina was strong though, and I’m sure she enjoyed being independent. She scored,   
“10 POINTS TO GRYFINDOOR!” I noticed Harry and Alejandro were continuing their search for the snitch. Harry was completely focused, while Alejandro seemed to drift around the math while keeping his gaze fixed on Harry’s movements.   
Hufflepuff had the quaffle, Angelina was swooping towards them but two of them passed it back and forth around the stands making it impossible for her to mark both of them. I swooped downwards – fast – anticipating the quaffle’s position. Janet always said I was mad to dive down so vertically and quickly, but the rush was incredible! I truly was a Gryffindor! I grabbed the quaffle mid-air and swooped under the Hufflepuff, who was still trying to figure out what happened! I smirked and danced around the remaining Hufflepuffs making it to the hoops and easily scoring,   
“FRAY SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFINDOOR!” I beamed; the school would know my name!  
“Good game Fray,” whispered Fred and he darted off preparing to defend a Gryffindor chaser from an oncoming bludger. The chaser was definitely struggling, with a mob of mustard yellow behind him,   
“Pass!” I called, I positioned myself behind one of the Hufflepuffs chasers, he looked behind him and I pointed above the Hufflepuff in front of me. He shook his head. You’re mad! He must have thought,  
“Pass!” I called again, he wasn’t in any position to argue now, and another Hufflepuff was coming his way. With contempt he threw the quaffle over his head, the crowd called in confusion. I jumped from my broomstick as it flew under the Hufflepuff, grabbed the quaffle from above the Hufflepuff and landed upon my broomstick. The Gryffindor team cheered my daring move and I grinned at the crowd. I then made my way to the hoops are fast us possibly, ducking under the Hufflepuffs and gliding past the bludgers. My ears could immediately pick up when they were close. I tossed the quaffle into the hoop,  
“FRAY SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS FOR GRYFINDOOR!”   
The game continued until it was 60 – 10, Gryffindor in the lead and Harry and Alejandro after the snitch as it teased and played with them. I had the quaffle in my hands, with two Hufflepuffs on my tail,  
“C’mon Harry!” I called as they whizzed past me. I darted around the stands, the Hufflepuffs following quickly. Angelina was about 40 meters away from the hoops but three Hufflepuffs were anticipating my pass to her. I flew upwards and suddenly pretended to throw to her, the Hufflepuffs immediately glided over to Angelina. The fact that Angelina was expecting me to pass it to her made the trick all the more believable.   
“HARRY POTTER IS GAINING ON THE SNITCH!”   
I didn’t have time to cheer Harry on; I needed to find a fellow Gryffindor chaser to pass to, but all the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors seemed to be grouped in one place, by the hoops looking at …me? No, above me, what was –  
“Estelle!” Harry called. Wait- Harry?   
Oomph

 

I felt someone crash into my broom, I cried out and lost my balance completely as I tried desperately to grab onto my broom; falling down as my stomach performed cartwheels,  
“What the-” and I was suddenly skidding on the sand, my vision slightly blurred by the blinding sun. I felt a hand resting under me on my back stopping me from completely falling. I looked up to see a dark shadow above me. The skidding stopped and I rolled over on top. I looked down, resting on my hands, and there was Harry under me; lying on the sand with, probably, the same shocked expression I had. We had crashed into each other; he had caught me from falling 50 feet, and landed in a rather unconventional position and all I could do was laugh.   
“Well?” I asked, between my giggled,  
“What?” He asked, breathless from our fall, he didn’t move,  
“Did you catch the snitch?” I asked, he grinned and lifted up the golden ball in front of me,  
“HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH AND HIS GIRL- SORRY PROFESSOR SORRY – EARNING GRYFINDOOR 100 POINTS! GRYFINDOOR WINS!”

I was never getting the sand out of my hair, that’s the curse and I’m sure the crash between me and Harry was going to be spread all over the school by now! I washed it three times and it still felt like sand paper. I grunted to myself and turned the hot water up, and starting to wash my face. The talk in the Gryffindor girls changing room was more about me and Angelina’s scores with quaffle, than Harry’s score with me. He was going to be known as quite the seeker according to Fred. Angelina was more than pleased my goals and I felt so chuffed to be accepted into the Gryffindor team.  
“The way she jumped over that Hufflepuff and flew off while he was still trying to work out what was going on,” Angelina laughed, I grinned while the water washes off all the dirt from my body, my feet slightly going red with the hot water.  
“Hey Estelle, we’re going now, see you at dinner,” one of the chasers called. There were only about three of us girls in the team. I knew Ron’s sister was eager to make the team, I hope she did.   
“Bye!” I called, slightly muffled by the sound of water. The door shut with a thud and I was alone to sing as loud as I wanted under the shower.   
A few minutes passed and I reached for the shampoo, time to get this sand out once and for all, I decided.  
“Nice duet,” a deep voice whispered, I gasped and peered behind the curtain. And who was there but Malfoy. My eyes immediately noticed his shirt was off. Holy shit,  
“What the – Malfoy! What are you doing here!? These are Gryffindor’s changing rooms!”   
“Are you suggesting I should be in Slytherins?” he asked curtly, leaning on the door of the shower, his school shirt and tie were neatly folded on one of the shelves behind him. He had obviously made himself at home,  
“No…well…yes…what are you doing here?” I asked, struggling for words to form sentences,  
“You girls happen to have the best showers in Hogwarts and I only have the best,” he answered in a bold voice. He started to take his trousers off, and I felt my cheeks flush, holy fuck.   
“What if someone comes in?” I gasped,   
“You know I have a wand,” he replied, I immediately felt more comfortable…until I realised soon after he had taken his boxers off too. He was as naked as I was! Oh my god! I didn’t dare look, I didn’t want him to catch me looking. He was probably smirking,  
“Caught you staring,” he whispered behind me, he started to kiss my neck; slight droplets of water were starting to catch his hair. I turned around to fully face him, he now saw me completely naked as a baby and I saw him, all of him. He could’ve been made of marble, his shoulders were small but he was lean and toned. His long, elegant figures ran through my hair and I in turn ran my hand up his back. It wasn’t lustful like in detention, it was like we were exploring, mapping and remembering each other. I gently pushed him towards me into the shower and he pulled the shower curtain behind him. He bent his head down as the hot water ran off his ice blonde hair and down his shoulders. My hands rested on his shoulders as I traced circles on his neck, his love bites still showed on his neck, mine were barely notable because of my tanned skin compared to his pale skin.  
“I could say the same for you at breakfast,” I replied,  
“Touché,” he grinned and I kissed him. It was slow and sweet this time as the warm water ran down our bodied and we didn’t have to worry about anyone or anything. It was just him and I. We were as close as possible, his hands caressed my face and arms were wrapped around his waist as I ran my fingernails up his back. His hands ran down from my face to my shoulders, he slowly pulled his head back, ending the kiss and looked down as his hands started to rub my breasts.   
“Fuck,” he muttered, and I moaned slightly, barely audible from the running water. The smile on his face meant he’d heard me and his other hand started to rub between my legs. An electric flutter pulsed through my legs and I moaned louder and longer and buried my face in his shoulder and started to kiss his neck again,  
“People are gonna start getting curious if you keep giving me love bites,” he whispered, he suddenly pushed in one finger and I gasped at the sensation, slightly biting his shoulder,  
“I don’t care,” I replied, as I started to nibble his earlobe, he started to rub my clit with his other finger trying to find my g-spot. His other hand started to rub my arse and push me into him. I nearly cried out and he grinned again, he had found my g-spot, easily. He must’ve had experience. I gasped as he started to tap my g-spot over and over again- fuck! Malfoy was enjoying himself a little too much, I grabbed his cock and started to pump up and down and now it was his turn to gasp at my brashness and confidence.   
“Estelle!” he gasped and he inserted a second finger and I cried out again, he rubbed faster and faster as my orgasm came closer,   
“Oh my god,” I whispered, I suddenly stopped rubbing him and brought both my hands to his face, resting one on each cheek. He looked deep into my eyes, he still started to rub my clit helping me ride out my orgasm,  
“Are you okay?” he asked, his other hand rested on my back,   
“Malfoy,” I whispered, my breath slightly raspy from his touch,  
“Draco,” he sighed, as if he were ashamed or annoyed that I called him by his family name, “call me Draco, please.” He didn’t have his mask on anymore, his armour was off now. He was open, vulnerable and kind. A side of him that I had only caught glimpses off. The prince of Slytherin had a heart. And that made me all the more certain in my decision.   
“Draco, I want you,” I said, simply, and I bit my lip slightly in nervousness. He took a step closer and ran his hand up my side,   
“Are you sure?” I took a breath and looked into his deep grey eyes as he looked into mine,  
“Yes,” I replied. And like he needed encouragement, his lips crashed into mine and I was wrapped up in his heated kiss. Our tongues fought for dominance as his hand wrapped around my waist. I could feel his manhood harden by my legs. His tongue won and he explored my mouth and he slightly bit my lip. My hands ran through his wet hair as his hands went down to my hips as he aligned himself. I caught my breath again, he looked at me again; his deep grey eyes like grey skies. I nodded and he slowly eased himself inside of me. I gasped again and inhaled. Pressure throbbing between my legs and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he continued to push further and further. God he was big as I felt as if I was being torn apart but the closeness between us was incredible, I had never been this close to someone before. He started to pump further and further and faster and faster. I cried out in the ecstasy of the moment. He started to groan too, reaching his climax. Our sweaty, warm, wet bodied moved over each other, we fitted together so perfectly which gave a feeling of it being so right. Draco started to breath heavier and I knew he was reaching his climax and mine too as hot water dripped on our bodies, our breath raspy and hit steam rose in the air like a hot cloudy summer day. Draco groaned as he came inside of me and I clung to him, wrapping my arms tighter like I would lose him. The thought of losing him now made me shudder as I came to realise how close I had come to this boy, how I wanted him, loved him and needed him.   
“Estelle,” he whispered, his breathing under control and the water dripping off our faces, my cheeks were warm and my hands shaking, he wrapped my hands in his like a safety cocoon, “I think I’m falling for you.”


	12. the problem and the solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two problems and one solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more smut, sorry not sorry

My legs were wobbling like jelly was I made my way to the Great Hall for dinner, I hadn’t quite comprehended in my hazy mind what had happened. I had lost my purity to Draco Malfoy. Draco wasn’t there for dinner yet, the thought of seeing him again after our sex in the shower date made me nervous. The golden trio was already there, I sat down next to Harry who looked slightly sheepish, it was only after I had stuffed my face with some cottage pie I realised it was because of his hilarious and brave act of catching the snitch ‘and the girl’. 

“More love bites on him,” whispered Neville on the edge of our group. My neck snapped up, I resisted the extreme urge to pull my long hair over my neck although I had skilfully covered mine up with makeup – AGAIN! I looked across my shoulder and there he was, Draco. He sauntered in the great hall once again, with an air of a prince, a pure-blood prince of course. And I, as mudblood as they get, had just fucked him. Ebb of regret teased my mind as self-doubt whispered in my ear, as seductive as him. His shirt was down again, exposing his marble coloured neck; his veins popping like blue and lavender snakes curled around him and his hair still slightly wet from our shower. His long strides led him to the Slytherin table, where a space had already been cleared for him by his little serpent sluts. I didn’t want to look but of course I had and jealousy ate at me like a cobra making little bites all over my body. In every place Draco had touched, kissed and sucked me now felt cold and numb. No longer special, I thought, and my stomach curled up within myself as Daphne Greengrass started to caress his hair and he, I’m sure he did, had his hand trailing up her thigh. Cottage pie could’ve tasted like ash in my mouth, my body was no longer hungry for food now just for his attention, which didn’t sound mentally healthy of course. Anger started to build up within me, so suddenly my emotions had changed; the sense of heavenly and clean elation I had felt now curled into a dirty and hot rage. I stared intently; daring him to look me in the eye as he continued to feel up the Greengrass girl. I wanted him to know I knew what he was doing, I wasn’t ignorant…but I had been used.   
“Estelle?” Harry called me back to reality, I realised how strange it must be for a Gryffindor girl watching some Slytherin PDA like a movie. And there he was, Draco’s darling grey eyes like stormy skies looked up. His latest fling or second latest fling, considering where he and Daphne were going, staring intently at him with rage and Harry, the chosen one, having his soothing hand on my arm. Draco immediately saw Harry’s hand on my arm. His touch irked him immediately, he seemed to hiss at me then turn to Daphne to brush a strand off her face. I nearly growled at his silly boy move. My eyes burned with my salty tears but I refused to cry. I now wanted him hurt – so badly!   
“Yeah?” I replied to Harry’s comment, I looked at him now. I wanted Draco to see me and Harry together, let him hurt, if that was possible for Draco?  
“What are you doing?”  
“Twenty seven…twenty eight…twenty nine, damn, Daphne has been busy,” I giggled, I wanted Draco to hear me laugh so he would think I didn’t care about him. I didn’t want to care anymore now anyway.   
“Counting his love bites are we?” laughed Dean,   
“They’ll be no pallid skin left after tomorrow,” I replied,   
“The purple Slytherin!” cried Ron, “Ay, the purple Slytherin!” he repeated louder. It sounded like the name of an edge wizard pub. Our group laughed and I was delighted, I still wouldn’t look at him though,  
“Oh, you’ve pissed him right off! Red and purple,” grinned Harry, and we continued our conversation. I started to nestle slightly into Harry, his calm touch was beautiful. His messy hair, tanned skin and glasses made me smile. He then placed his arm around me, Ron grinned; I think pretty much the whole Gryffindor table did. My cheeks warmed up, I was probably glowing. Ha! Fuck you Draco! 

The Gryffindor common was abuzz, Fred and George were busy selling their little toys and potions, Hermione and her study group with Ron pretending he was interested in potions (when it was really Hermione he was interested in) and me and Harry on the sofa, nestled up together. We were clumsily curled up with each other, not that perfect feeling that I got with Draco, but it was warming and soothing. My head nestled in the crook of Harry’s neck with his dark, thick wisps of hair tickling my nose.   
Suddenly first-year, Amy Halstead, rushed in,   
“Estelle,” she looked at the two of us together for a second, I raised my head from Harry’s shoulder,   
“Mmm,” I mumbled,   
“Professor needs to talk to you about project,” she said in somewhat broken English,   
“What?” I asked, but Halstead walked off without another word. “Alright I guess I’m wanted…no idea where though.” I got myself up; still in my school uniform but my blazer off and my hair down, trailing on my waist still in its curls still, and always intact. My hair was always thick and curly. Harry ran his hand through my hair as I got up, the feeling of his hands in my hair felt good.   
“See you, don’t be too long,” he said, looking over his shoulder, I flashed a grin and left the common room. 

As I walked out, the previously warm and golden Gryffindor common room was now replaced with the dull, cold and gothic passageways of the castle after sunset. I walked down the passageways, down the stairs that liked to change and countless number of doors on my left and right. I soon discovered that I wasn’t interested in seeing this mystery professor who needed me, I just wanted to walk in some cool air where I could try and fit Harry and Draco in their own compartments. I didn’t want to really use my headspace with Draco, considering his actions at dinner, but try as I might I still liked the stupid boy. 

Suddenly the air was knocked out of my body and I gasped as my forehead come into contact with the stone cold wall behind me. My chest rose and I tried to turn around to find my hands pinned behind me with a knee digging into my bag, I tried to wriggle free but I was held firmly in place and wearing high heel shoes really didn’t aid my strength and balance.   
“Get off me,” I seethed, shaking my shoulders and craning my neck to get a view of my attacker,   
“I still can’t comprehend the fact you fell for my little spell,” someone with a cold voice replied, his words cut curtly in a cross manner, “bewitching a first year getting you to come out of the common room, easy!”   
“Malfoy!” I exclaimed,   
“Oh, you weren’t expecting me,”   
“You’re the last person I expected,”  
“You really do have a habit of forgetting about me. And most girls always remember a night with me, and you’ve had more than one night,” he whispered seductively in my ear. I wouldn’t let myself get aroused by him, not like this, he was a being a prick right now.   
“Hang on, why are you even here?” I asked, his grip on me slightly loosened,  
“Payback,” he replied.

 

Draco took me to an empty hallway, I wasn’t sure what he planned on doing, with his hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist. Someone from afar might guess we were a loving couple – but oh how tragically wrong they’d be.  
“Stay here,” he orderly coldly and he stood in front of the wall, just closing his eyes. I cocked my head in confusion and measured my chances of making it out of the hallway without being paralysed. Draco could be scary when he got angry, and I had no idea what he was capable of when he got that angry. A creaking feeling, like the sound of a rocking chair going back and forth, echoed quietly through the hallway as a large door started to form like a growing orchard. When it was fully grown, Draco opened the door,  
“Ladies first?” I asked, with a grin,  
“I see no lady,” he replied with smirk, he was teasing again, I knew him that much,  
“And yet I see no gentleman either,” I replied,   
“Only when I fuck you though- get in.”

Inside the room, the room of requirement Draco told me later, the walls were grey, nearly black considering the only source of light were the candles on the bedside tables. The ceiling was golden, allowing it to glint and glow like heavenly sand, and with intricately carved and cut patterns. Of course, pressed against the wall and impossible to avoid, a large king sized bed. Vast and carved with black wood, the bed had a sort of ceiling on top, which allowed the silver curtains to drape around the bed which gave a magical glow to the bed. Next to the bed was thankfully a sofa, thick ad heavenly cushioned black and as I got closer I noticed snakes were carved into the framework of the bed and sofa. The room held an eerie and ghostly aura but I felt warmed when suddenly a fire hissed to life across the room, where a thick red rug lay in front, lighting up the Malfoy bedroom. I felt the warmth on my cheeks, turning my hair a golden, lion mane colour. I felt Draco’s hands come around my waist from behind and he burrowed his head in my neck like he’d been hungry for me all that day. I leaned back into his embrace, his arms protectively wrapped around me, making me feel safe and sheltered. His hot breath on my neck,

“Hang on Draco,” my head snapped up, I turned around to face him, and he seemed startled by me breaking off his kiss. He probably wasn’t used to girls doing that to him.  
“What?” as he started to caress his cheek, I slapped his hand away. I couldn’t deal with his touch distracting me. He seemed even more taken aback. His eyes nearly seemed angry,   
“You can’t just jump on me after you’ve been that…Greengrass,” I must admit, I did pretend to forget her name!   
“Yeah but you were with Harry too, touché?”   
“No, that’s not the point! You got with her before Harry and I were talking, and we were just talking too! You two were full on getting together!”   
“He had his hand around your waist!” Draco exclaimed, he broke his mask again, it was happening more often. He noticed my studying his face, “besides you jumped on him at the Quidditch game!” he shouted this time, and this time it clicked into place.  
“So that’s why you jumped on that Greengrass girl, because I jumped on Harry at the Quidditch game?” I asked,   
“You’re a Gryffindor, of course, how could I have been so stupid, we were just so different and you were just attracted to me and nothing more. It was Harry the whole time! Fuck! No wonder you’re the first mudblood I’ve got with! Shit! You just used me, and so yes, that’s why I GOT WITH GREENGRASS!” 

I could just laugh, it was all so absurd. I was the one who felt broken hearted and yet he was kept it all in, keeping his Slytherin cool; all his angry feelings, which had multiplied.  
“Why the fuck are you laughing?” he growled. He grabbed my around my waist, but I wasn’t afraid of his rage anyway. I just carried on laughing as I wrapped my hands around his neck. He looked down at me, slightly confused, still angry and a slight bit of sadness. The sadness; the thought that I only used him because of my sexual attraction to him, I played him, used him for his dick. That was all he thought he was to me. How wrong he was! I buried my head in his chest and breathed deeply. His smell and warmth calmed me as my laughs quieted. I felt myself being lifted up and dropped on the bed as Draco lay on top of me, propped up by his arms. My legs subconsciously wrapped around his core as I felt his trousers tighten. I smiled to myself and looked up to find him staring intently at me. The sadness had disappeared, like a rare animal at a safari disappearing as you got the camera out. His anger was evident, but it was more like a game now. 

“So you’re just using me, you like the way I do you that much? You’ll go around Hogwarts secretly fucking me while you play the golden Gryffindor?” he whispered in my ear as his hand stroked my cheeks and then cupping my chin, he forcibly made my head nod and I laughed at his manner.   
“How are you not a Slytherin?” He whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe, I gasped, bite marks to cover up now – but I didn’t care, not then at least. I felt his dick grow even more in his trousers as I started to slowly grind against him. He closed his eyes, vulnerable in front of me.   
“You like to use me like this don’t you?” he whispered again. I flipped him over, so I was on top of him now. I raked my hands down his chest, him between my legs, and me in control.   
“Don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it,” I leaned forward and whispered as I unbuttoned his shirt, slowly… which really pissed him off as he raised his hips slightly. I laughed again, which probably pissed him off more. If it was a game were playing I was winning. He suddenly grabbed my school shirt and ripped it off in, buttons splayed around the room. I wasn’t winning anymore as he laughed at my shock,   
“Arsehole!” I hissed,  
“I usually wait until the third date for that,” he replied cockily, I grabbed a pillow and whacked him over the head with it,   
“Ou!” he cried, but he was laughing as he spoke, his shirt was now undone carefully, unlike how mine was. My top naked except for my white lace bra and necklaces. I then carefully pulled his shirt off him, and admired his body as he did mine.   
“Thanks for the shirt handsome,” as I dressed myself in his shirt, too big for me, but at least it had buttons! I scooted my legs off him and made my way to the door,  
“Oh so you think I’m handsome!” he called as he ran after me. A part of me buzzed that he ran after me as he lifted me up, not bridal style, but over his shoulders and he spun my around as I screamed but laughed as he brought me down. Now sat in front of the fireplace, still laughing and my head swarmed with snakes and fire. I sat down on a thick rug in front of the fire with Draco on top of me. The room stopped spinning finally, allowing my eyes to focus on him. He leaned in and kissed me, slowly, the crackle of the fire on the background. His soft lips on mine, I wrapped my hands and legs around him, clinging to him, to prevent him from leaving me. I rolled onto my side as he stroke under the shirt feeling my skin. He pulled the shirt off me as I felt his body; his strong chest, his muscles, his back, his beautiful hair. His hand cupped my chin gently, as the kiss lengthened; his tongue in my mouth and my hands in his hair. The moment felt gorgeous, as I savoured the memory, making sure I wouldn’t forget it. I took my hands off him and unclipped my bra, throwing it to the side. I’d find it later. He started to rub my breasts, rubbing my nipples as they hardened at his touch. The tingling feeling in between my legs increased nearly making me squirm. I made sure he was as turned on as I was, he was as hard as a rock with my hand down his trousers and I smiled against the kiss.   
I rolled on top of him, as we kissed in smaller kisses, his hands in my hair my thick curls brushing his face and curling around his neck.   
“God damn I want to fuck you now,” he breathed, my hair tickling us both.   
“Then do,” I replied, my eyes rose to meet his and he took a deep breath. I nodded as his hands rose under my skirt and he felt around my white panties,   
“Can I keep these too?” he whispered, grinning,   
“Don’t you fucking dare!” I hissed, my fingers trailed from his neck, to his chest – I tapped his trousers, “but you can take these off.” He gladly obliged, his dick bulging proud. I pulled my skirt down as I straddled him, now we were only in our underwear. It was even. I could tell he desperately wanted me, but he wouldn’t start it, I had to. I lifted myself up on my knee as slowly pulled my panties off, and then, slowly, pulled his boxers off. His dick was huge – as normal – and Draco’s breathing increased rapidly.   
“Fuck me,” I whispered. With a sudden strength, he flipped me over with such force I nearly cried out. He was now on top of me and positioned himself at my soaking wet entrance. His fingers felt me at my dripping core; he didn’t even have to prep me. My breathing pace quickened as my hands tingled and shook uncontrollably.  
“Shit you’re wet,” he smirked, as he looked at his fingers, “and you taste good.” He leaned in to kiss me more as he suddenly pushed into me. I gasped as I tried to adjust but he was already completely inside me. The slight pain was completely eradicated by the ecstasy of the moment.   
“Fuck,” I breathed, his hands wrapped around my hands as our fingers intertwined as he started to pump back and fourth quickly. He hit my spot every time as I pushed into him as much as possible, he could tell I had been so desperate for him – as much as he had for me.   
“You’re so tight!” he whispered, I pushed up, curling my spine, as our bodies touched more. I wanted to feel every part of him; I wanted to feel every part of this moment. He started to move slower inside of me, I knew he was reaching his climax, I was close.   
“Oh my god, I’m so close…” I gasped,   
“Not yet!” he growled, he pressed his body against mine further. He pounded harder and harder into me,  
“Draco!” I cried,   
“Not yet…” his words started to waver, “now!” I came over him as he filled me, we screamed each others names.   
I panted deeply, he slowly collapsed on me, rolling onto his side as our hot and sweaty bodies curled around each other. He placed his hands around me tightly as he planted little kisses around my neck. The sound of the crackling fireplace filled the room instead of out screams. 

 

“You were so wrong,” I muttered, my head leaning on his pale, toned arm. He looked up from kissing my neck,   
“About what?” he asked, his hand drifted up and down my body, feeling every curve.   
“That I just used you. I wanted to hurt you when I saw you feeling up Greengrass, because…because it hurt me,” I said, as I felt myself opening up. I turned around as I saw Draco’s reaction,   
“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I thought you had jumped on Harry and me coming to the shower room was a mistake,” he muttered, his eyes down. I cupped my hands around his face,  
“I wanted you; I like you for you, not just for your body! Although you can be a dick sometimes and your body is beautiful,” I grinned, he laughed. He had a nice laugh.   
“Classic Slytherin,” he explained, slightly shrugging his shoulders,   
“I know,” as I learned into his shoulder, “but you getting with other girls, it bothers me, I hate it,”  
“Now you know how I feel,” he replied,  
“What, me getting with other girls?” I smiled sadly; we both had the same problem,  
“That I encourage,” he grinned. His hands rubbed my circles on the small of my back. I breathed deeply, and my hands went through his hair, messing it up even more.   
“Estelle?”   
“Mmm,” I replied, and I turned to look at him,   
“I’ve got a problem,”   
“What is it?” I asked,   
“Well, you see, I’ve got a beautiful, sexy, tight, Gryffindor, muggle born girl who doesn’t like her handsome, sexy, Slytherin -  
“And humble-  
“Pureblood boy getting with other girls. So…” I nodded, laughing at the polar opposites we were, here was the Slytherin prince, picking up a muggle born Gryffindor girl!   
“You could be my girlfriend,” he grinned, I stared back, “What?” he asked,   
“I didn’t have you down as the relationship type,” I giggled,   
“I’m not! I never have,” he laughed, “but…you just had to happen didn’t you?”   
“Apologises Mr Malfoy,” I whispered,   
“That was a turn on!” he whispered back, his hands started trailing down to my womanhood.   
“Hang on, first we’re gonna have to something very dangerous,” I said,   
“What?”   
“Tell my friends,” I laughed,   
“And my parents…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter the parents step in!


	13. the proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Malfoy pays a visit and the golden trio express their views on your new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as Pandainfinitely said, things r gonna get serious

You and Draco had fallen asleep next to the fireplace, it would have been easy to stay awake and worry about the next day, when you planned to tell your friends about your relationship with the most infamous fuckboy of Hogwarts. But your friends would eventually come round to it, except Harry. A lurch in your stomach, you and Harry had become so close and he may have been worrying about you when you left in the evening and never came back. But you didn’t want to ruin the moment, the most perfect moment you had ever felt in a long time. The soft crackling of the fire, the warmth on your body with Draco’s protective arm wrapped around your stomach, your naked bodies wrapped in a scarlet, glossy blanket laying on the rug – even though there was a kingside bed a few meters away! The feeling of you and Draco fitting so perfectly together always made the relationship feel so right. You leant your head on his arm and let yourself fall back to sleep. You would worry about everything in the morning. Already the sun was approaching, the clouds going pink and peachy as the sky lightened into a refreshing blue. 

You dressed back in your uniform, having difficulty finding your bra! Your hair was still a bit wet from the morning shower you had, the second shower you had with Draco, your boyfriend, this week. God, you thought, he was now your boyfriend it felt so surreal.  
“Here, let me help you with that,” and Draco flicked his wand elegantly, fixing your shirt which he had ripped from your body the night before,  
“I didn’t know you knew that spell,” you laughed, as you started to roll up your sleeves,  
“Well, you see…” as Draco started to do the buttons up on your shirt, you looked up at his face, he seemed so deep in thought, so concentrates with his ice-white hair wet from the shower slightly covering his face, “after someone had ripped my favourite shirt a few days ago I knew I needed to know that spell in case she did it again.” You smiled sheepishly,  
“Now we’re even!” and you leaned on your toes to kiss him, gently. He caressed your cheek and ran his hands through your curly, wet hair. Heat stirred in your belly as you leant into him, wrapping your arms around him. Let me forget about everything, forget about Harry, Draco’s parents, the teachers, people’s judgement. Just to think about Draco and nothing else uplifted you.  
“We have to go to breakfast,” you said, leaning away from him, your hands still around him, his dark grey eyes looked at your face. He brushed away a strand of hair in your eyes,  
“Okay,” he nodded, but as you leaned back to find your shoes he pulled you back, “one last one though!”  
“That’s what you said last –” but he cut you off, and you were filled with his kiss and touch again, you pulled back, laughing,  
“Draco we have to go!” you laughed, “girl needs her food.”

You walked to the great hall together, hand in hand, your heart thumped in your chest as you reached the entrance.  
“See you across the Gryffindor table,” you whispered, no one was around the corner of the door, allowing you to talk – and feel – freely.  
“I don’t want someone with his arm around you though,” he nearly growled it, and you stopped yourself from laughing when you realised he was serious. It really did bother him you realised, it must have been torture for him when you had Harry’s arm around your waist, but all the same,  
“I don’t want you nestled up with anyone else either though,” you replied, lifting your head up so he could see you were serious too.  
“I promise,” he replied, smiling slightly, he ran his hands through your thick curly hair again, playing with it.  
“Estelle!” someone called, you snapped your head round to see the golden trio.  
Shit! You thought. A look of complete bewilderment passed on their faces,  
“Hey,” you mumbled, mustering an awkward smile,  
“See you later,” whispered Draco, and he kissed you on the cheek – causing Harry’s mouth to drop – and slipped through the large doorway into the Great Hall,  
“You were with him last night!?” Harry demanded, part of him seemed angry, another seemed disappointed,  
“Uh…yeah,” you answered, Hermione had an approaching look now, Ron still seemed confused,  
“You’re seriously with the ferret?” Ron asked, scratching his head,  
“Yeah, we’re kind of going out,” she replied, shrugging your shoulders,  
“God you know he’s just going to dump you in a week Estelle!” seethed Harry, his words cold and cruel, you were taken aback at his somewhat unkind manner, something you had never seen. “Pump and dump, god I thought you were smarter than that! Get out of it while you can!” and Harry walked away, into the Great Hall. You were stung by his words, Ron followed,  
“He’s just upset Estelle,” mumbled Hermione, she put an arm around your shoulders. Your eyes slightly watered and now even the smell of waffles from the Great Hall didn’t make you hungry, your appetite was gone – again.  
“Why’s it his problem if me and Draco are together,” you said. Hermione was comforting and you really needed that right now.  
“Draco isn’t exactly the relationship type, do you know how many girls he’s played,” she explained,  
“Yeah, pureblood Slytherins – I’m about as muggle as they get and a Gryffindor, if he’s prepared to break one of his rules, maybe there are more to be broken; like being loyal?” you whispered, doubt started to fill your mind, you couldn’t help it. What if you walked in and there was Draco playing around with his Slytherin sluts.  
“Don’t take it too harshly Estelle when you get dropped, but we’ll all be here for you after, especially Harry. He’s upset now but he’ll come around.” With that you and Hermione walked into the great hall, a frog had formed in your throat but you drank coffee to conquer it. You were scared to look at Draco, but once you had finished your coffee you knew you had to know the truth. You looked over your shoulder and there was Draco, eating a piece of toast, talking to Zabini with Greengrass tugging on his sleeve. You held your breath, and there it was, Draco batted her hand away and carried on talking to Zabini until he caught your eye – he grinned. You beamed back, he was loyal, for now, but all was well for now. Your appetite retuned and you tucked into your waffle, Hermione was watching Draco too. She glanced at you, still smiling.  
“Maybe,” she whispered to you, you smiled at her remark. Maybe was good for now. You were eager to prove the wrong.  
“What’s first lesson,” asked Neville, eating his boiled egg,  
“Potions,” replied Hermione,  
“With Slytherin,” added Ron, he eyed you,  
“What’s going on?” asked Neville, totally oblivious to the relationship as he caught Ron’s eye. Your cheeks burned, hoping no one would spill,  
“She’s going out with Malfoy,” announced Harry, the table went quiet. Shit! But Neville laughed,  
“Good one,” he mumbled, but Dean and Reamus were quiet,  
“Are you serious?” asked Dean,  
“Yep,” you answered, “only recent though,”  
“Damn, I wasn’t expecting that!” Dean exclaimed,  
“But he’s…Malfoy,” said Reamus,  
“He’s not bad once you get to know him,” you explained,  
“It’s stupid,” Harry grumbled and he carried on eating his breakfast, “I take it was you giving those love bites then?”  
Shit!  
You didn’t say anything, but your silence meant ‘yes’.  
“Damn!” exclaimed Neville, “how long have you been hooking up!?”  
“About a week,” you answered, you were starting to feel uncomfortable,  
“Estelle, I’m sorry, but me and Fred and gonna start betting how long its gonna last,” said George, a grin on his face,  
“Fine by me,” you answered, but you weren’t smiling anymore. It was hard, your friends meant so much to you and here they were disapproving STRONGLY. And you had to tell your sister Janet. You had hardly seen Janet after she was sorted in Hufflepuff, like all the Freys were. And even though you were a Frey, you weren’t by blood. Never knowing your family origins had never really bothered you but now you wondered, maybe your family was Slytherin and that was why you were attracted to Draco, but you were placed in Gryffindor for a reason. You looked up, the table had gone silent. You looked up and there was Draco, standing behind you.  
“Hey,” you said, you smiled,  
“Hey, wanna walk to potions now?” he asked, part of you was able to breath and you were relived to leave the awkward atmosphere of your friend,  
“Sound good,” you took a quick last bite of your waffle and scooted off the Gryffindor bench. Your friends looked completely taken aback, you wishes you had a camera as you smiled to yourself. It was only when you were walking out with Draco by your side, holding hands, that you realised the whole great hall was looking at you! Complete polar opposites in love: daily prophet material.

You first walked to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons, not wanting to face a stare of pureblood Slytherins - the great hall was enough – you waited outside. Draco kissed you on the forehead and left you at the doorway to grab his books. You waited by the doorway, fiddling with your hair like you always did when you were anxious,  
“Oh look who it is,” someone hissed, you turned to see Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode.  
“Why hello there,” you said sarcastically, knowing they’d have poisonous words,  
“Didn’t realise the Gryffindor had the most notorious slut,” jeered Bulstrode, you rolled your eyes,  
“Oh, don’t worry Bulstrode, you could never be a slut – even if you wanted to be one,” you replied,  
“You bitch!” she hissed,  
“At least I’m not the most notorious bitch,” and you eyed up the three of them,  
“You know what’s gonna happen, you’re gonna get totally pumped and dumped!” proclaimed Greengrass,  
“And this, I assume, is from personal experience?” you replied, still keeping your calm,  
“You fucking bitch!” exclaimed Pansy,  
“Well, I think the fuck I gave went that way,” you answered, pointing in the opposite direction. Pansy seemed totally taken aback by your answers, you weren’t the meek and weak character she had assumed. She had taken your kindness for weakness, and that was her mistake. The three stood there with their mouths open, much like the golden trio comprehending your relationship with Draco. Suddenly Greengrass raised her hand;  
Shit she’s going to hit me!

“Daphne,” said a calm and cool voice behind you, you spun around to see Draco with his books in his bag swung over his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around your shoulders,  
“See me and Estelle are dating, so I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t assault her,” he said curtly, you could tell he was trying not to smile, as were you. You were beaming that he had stood up for you, perhaps he was very, very, very well hidden boyfriend material? You didn’t want to get too hopeful too soon. You kept your cool, the Slytherin sluts mumbled some sort of apology, or justification, you weren’t really paying attention. 

Draco and you made your way to the Gryffindor common room, with his hand around your shoulders; it earned many stares from students and teachers. A part of you found it daunting but the other part of found it hilarious. You could tell Draco found it scary too, he was just extremely good at hiding it but his grip on your tightened as you neared the common room,  
“I’ll be back soon,” and you leant in to kiss him on the cheek, him turning suddenly and you kiss on the lips. He brought his hands to your face, you smiled against the kiss and gently pulled away to enter the Gryffindor common room. You quickly grabbed your stuff, applied a bit of make up and sprayed some perfume on you and dashed out. Draco was checking out the portraits, he probably barely hanged out in this area considering Slytherin common room was in the dungeons.  
You made your way to potions, his arm around your shoulder again. As you got closer you made out Harry, Hermione and Ron. Part of you nearly ran over to them, but you figured Harry still wasn’t ready to accept the relationship; still bitter about you banging the enemy probably.  
“I think I’ll stay with you, Harry isn’t too happy about us,” you whispered to Draco, he nodded understandably,  
“Yeah, I’ve been a dick to him, maybe I should talk to him?” he replied,  
“That sounds like a terrible idea,” you laughed,  
“What you’re worried I’ll get my arse kicked,” he teased, slightly pulling your hair,  
“Definitely,” you giggled,  
“How-  
“Hey Draco, Estelle,” said Zabini, grinning,  
“Hey,” you replied nervously,  
“So, you and Draco,” laughed Zabini, you braced yourself for a put down, “well done!” he exclaimed, you giggled at his boyish manner. “I’ve got to shake your hand, you’ve done what I thought no girl could do,” and with that Zabini shook your hand,  
“Alright Zabini, you can shut up now,” whispered Draco,  
“I’m just proud to witness this day,” said Zabini, putting his hands up in defence, and he walked off to Crab and Goyle. Draco looked absolutely embarrassed, which only made you laugh more,  
“Ignore him, please,” Draco pleaded,  
“I didn’t realise Zabini was cool with me considering my…status,” you put it delicately,  
“Nah, as long as you were fit Zabini was cool with it, he’s got two brains, one up there and one down there,” Draco explained,  
“Ah, much like someone else I know,” you teased, nudging him slightly, which turned into you leaning on his shoulder,  
“What are implying Miss Frey,” he answered, an eyebrow raised,  
“Oh, nothing, nothing of course,” you answered with a grin, looking up at him. Draco leant in -  
“Draco Luscious Malfoy,” someone boomed, you lifted your neck up suddenly. The sheer sound of command was enough to put Draco on edge. His body went rigid and you could’ve sworn the blood left his face if he wasn’t ice white pale. You turned to see a man dressed head to toe in black with long white hair holding a snake staff, he carried an air of arrogance and power and his face was contorted in disgust and rage.  
His ice white hair…like Draco’s, you realised.  
This was Draco’s father! What was he doing here?!  
“Father,” Draco said shortly, not bothering to explain anything. His father looked you up and down; you suppressed the urge to gulp in fear. You realised the whole room had gone quiet and all eyes were on the three of you, even Harry seemed slightly afraid of Draco’s father, but part of him looked angry.  
“Come with me…both of you,” he said shortly, and he abruptly with his silver hair flowing in the air while his cloak trailed after him.

You and Draco lightly followed him, he didn’t hold your hand anymore, he was like a cold robot; mindlessly obeying his father.  
Mr Malfoy led you down a few dark hallways, you looked at Draco for support but he didn’t dare look at you, he showed no emotion. You entered a dark classroom in the dungeons. You half expected Draco to take a seat at a desk, considering the respect that Mr Malfoy’s looks and mannerisms seemed to demand.  
“I assume you are the mudblood slut who has enraptured my son,” Mr Malfoy said, you had never felt so verbally attacked, the floor underneath you seemed to give way and you wished the world would swallow you up.  
“She’s no slut, father,” answered Draco bravely,  
“Silence,” Mr Malfoy shouted, his rage showing, his temples bulged as he brought his fist down on desk causing it to shake.  
“Me and Draco are going out, yes,” you said, trying to brave remembering you were a Gryffindor.  
“My son is set to marry a pureblood, not a lowborn,” he hissed, poison dripped every word,  
“Well we haven’t talked marriage yet so I think your family tree is safe,” you replied, starting to get angry yourself, which shocked you too.  
“Malfoys do not associate themselves with mudbloods or Gryffindors for that matter,” Mr Malfoy took a few step forwards, towering over you,  
“Very limited gene pool, you know what that means?” you replied, crossing your arms, you noticed Draco was shocked that you were standing up his father. Mr Malfoy took a deep breath; he looked you up and down again then looked to Draco,  
“Draco,” he said, calmer all of a sudden, “you may go I think this concerns me and …Miss Frey,” he said  
“Father,” Draco said, “I’m not leaving Estelle.” Well fucking finally, some support! You thought.  
“Leave, I won’t hurt her,” said Mr Malfoy curtly,  
“No,” Draco replied, his stood with his arms crossed; Mr Malfoy waved his hand,  
“For god’s sake!”  
“Draco its fine, I’ll be fine, I can handle myself,” you said, and smiled, Draco smiled back,  
“Go to your lesson Draco, Snape will know.” And Mr Malfoy and walked up the teachers desk in the classroom as you stood awkwardly.  
“See you soon,” his whispered and he left, you heard his soft footsteps leave the classroom and walk up the hallway to potions. You wanted to leave the awkward atmosphere so badly; Mr Malfoy propped his legs up on the desk and leant his cane on the side of the desk,  
“Miss Frey, come here,” you walked up to the desk, “closer, I want to look at you,” and you walked closer so your face was only a few inches away from his. Mr Malfoy grabbed your chin as he turned your face from side to side.  
“I can see why Draco’s interested,” he muttered, he freed your chin, you remained quiet. He looked you up and down, and then he ran his hand up the side of your body, you caught your breath, wondering whether this was what he normally did with possible suitors for his son,  
“Miss Frey,” he withdrew his hand, “I have a proposition for you,” you nodded, desperate to take a step back but eager and curious to hear what Draco’s father had to say, “you can keep my son, he will eventually marry and pureblood, but you may carry on your…blossoming relationship as I understand.” You nodded,  
“Thank you,” you said, feeling as if you were finally able to breath. He held up a finger,  
“Under one condition,” he said. Anything, you thought, anything to stay with Draco you loved the silly, cruel and cold boy who was only warm and kind when he was with you. You would do anything to stay with him,

“You may keep my son, if you become my mistress.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be loads of smut in the next chapter with more than one malfoy...maybe ;)
> 
> if you have any ideas for the story let me know in the comments, thank you so much for the support !


	14. malfoy mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start speeding up, so sorry this took so long to upload - exams and all for medicine wish me luck !

The days progressed and Hogwarts become colder and darker as winter made its attack upon the world, like a dark storm of dementors had marched upon the grounds. The sunsets rose later over the hills and you scuffled to breakfasts in the nipping frost as snow or hail scratched at the colourful windows, which were dull without the golden, honey sunlight, with only dripping candles to guide your way. 

You and Draco had cautiously mentioned your relationship to only a few trusted friends in your circle as you let your fondness of each other slowly creep into the spotlight of Hogwarts. It would be mentioned among other young and frivolous student relationships. Like two new dancers, elegant but delicate, stepping onto a stage with other young relationships to dance, naked to the scrutiny of every peer. 

Your friends had slowly accepted Draco; some took longer to accept him than others – ahem! Harry! Ahem! And Fred and George, but they and their friends had lost plenty of money in their bet against your relationship with Draco. 

“I still can’t believe that Draco’s dad is allowing you two to date,” exclaimed Hermione, you laughed with her. You were sat at dinner, after a long day of potions, history of magic and some quidditch which had your fingers still frozen and numb which wouldn’t warm up – no matter how much Draco held them in his hands. You sat at the Gryffindor table with Draco at your side and Hermione on your other side as you ate some roast lamb   
“He doesn’t expect our relationship to last,” you replied, Draco laughed,   
“He’s in for a shock,” he grinned; he had let his frozen mask go since dating you. He seemed happier and more open and he was even able to sit at the Gryffindor table,   
“Well I’ve lost ten galleons on your relationship, so I almost feel sorry for the man,” called Fred, across the table. “  
“Almost though,” winked George.

After agreeing to be Mr Malfoy’s mistress you weren’t entirely sure what to expect from him after that, but nothing had happened so far. You had agreed, anything to keep Draco you said, he laughed and left like a ghost. Since then, with Mr Malfoy’s blessing, you and Draco were free to be publicly in love and the weeks were bliss. You walked to class together, you went to parties together, danced together and your friends were finally accepting him and his friends were finally accepting you. It was much trickier with the girls, but Daphne had found a new victim – Zabini, and he seemed fine with the attention; although Pansy hadn’t given up on Draco, which caused a certain degree of tension between the two of you. 

You had your first date, the astronomy tower, where you sat watching the sunset eating bread and cheese and some chocolate biscuits – you couldn’t help yourself. You talked about family, future plans, school and your realised your relationship was becoming more personality based. Your fear was it would just be a physical and passionate relationship, but now you had an emotional understanding and you were relived. Of course after drinking champagne, things escalated and you had to find somewhere more private to continue. You had slept over in his dorms, and become closer with his friends, giving them a bit of help about chatting to girls, and he had slept over at your dorms but only in the common room, Ginny and Hermione weren’t comfortable with that which Draco understood. You nestled on the sofas, with pillows and blankets as he played with your hair and you listened to his heartbeat watching the moon rise and Draco would teach you about constellations when it wasn’t cloudy. 

Christmas holidays were around the corner, and you worked hard for your MOCK exams, earning fantastic grades, as had Draco – despite you both distracting each other,   
“I understand you two are …involved, but please refrain from giggling so loudly Miss Frey,” muttered Snape in his lessons, Draco had playfully pulled a strand of hair slightly and you nearly yelped, but you playfully slapped on the wrist as you continued to read through the experiment. 

“Hey, my parents had invited you to spend Christmas with us,” murmured Draco, you just made love and were lying in bed in the room of requirement. You had your back to Draco, spooning, dosing, smiling, as he ran his hand up and down your side with his head lying on your hair behind you with the covers pulled up to your ankles watching the sun rise, as it turned a beautiful shade of eggshell-blue. You smiled to yourself, Christmas with your boyfriend, things really were escalating,   
“Hmm,” you replied,   
“Yeah?” asked Draco, he started to twist your thick hair around his fingers, “Is that a yes?” he started to kiss your neck, trailing down,   
“Maybe,” you replied. He flipped you flat on your back as his kisses trailed from your torso to your womanhood,   
“Is that a no then?” he asked seductively, he looked up, his daring eyes and his crafty smile, he knew how to play you,   
“Depends,” you muttered, he started to kiss around your folds, his tongue edging closer and closer,   
“Depends on what…? This?” and he pushed his tongue into you, his warm and wet muscle twisting and turning inside you. Your body convulsed in pleasure in response, craving his touch. He continued to watch you, his hands stroking your thighs as your breaths quickened.  
“Yes, oh my god,” you whispered, he continued to lick and bite, causing you to gasp in pain and pleasure – blurring the line between both. Heat built up inside you as his cold touch sent sensational shivers down your legs. Your spine curled up as if string was bending and pulling your body, like a contortionist bending their muscles. You gripped the sheets and Draco continued his hands reached up to your breasts, rubbing them and fondling them. Your breathing intensified as you kept your gaze on Draco, his eyes never left you, and he was so smug about his effect on you. The strings tightened and you could barely breathe as the feeling intensified. Draco could feel your body tightening and he carried on moving inside you, his hands running down your belly to your legs leaving red marks as he started to rub your clit. You suddenly gasped as your womanhood warmed and your orgasm finished, every ligament stretched and nerve tested. Draco licked every part of you up as he kissed your leg. Your breathing slowed and you leant back into curls of the soft pillows,   
“I take that as a yes?” asked Draco, grinning as he kissed you, he crawled over you, kissing your stomach, biting, and kissing your collarbone. You ran your hands through his snow-like hair, tousled and messed up,   
“Shut up,” you laughed, wrapping your leg around him, but he still looked at you seriously. You thought, and nodded, smiling at your lover. Smiling, Draco hugged you and collapsed next to you,   
“Estelle,” he mumbled,   
“Yeah,” you muttered, wrapped around him,   
“You tore the sheets.”

 

You were busy packing your things, magic always made things so much easier. Draco was lying on your bed, tired from a night of partying. The Slytherins had thrown a party when exams were over and Christmas holidays were approaching, and Draco had finally discovered his alcohol limit. It made you laugh, but Draco had so openly laid his feelings out for that night, mentioning the l-word. You wanted to reciprocate it, but a drunken confession wasn’t the way for you and you wanted him to say it in his ready, sober self.   
“I’m never drinking tequila again,” he muttered, his hands covering his face,   
“That wasn’t tequila that Zabini gave around,” you laughed, flicking your wand,   
“Whatever it was,” mumbled Draco, “I’m never having it again.”   
“Well, he warned you,” you giggled, your packing finished you nestled next to him on your bed, he wrapped an arm around you,   
“You’ve got to admit it was brave of me,” he said smiling, kissing your forehead,   
“That’s what Gryffindors do,” you replied,   
“I was hoping it would impress you,” he explained, and you laughed.   
“You don’t need to impress me,” you replied,   
“Yeah…I do,” and he kissed you, the faint taste of alcohol still on his lips,   
“Oh my god Estelle,” you jumped up off your bed, to see Ginny had walked in with Harry and Hermione behind her,   
“Ginny,” you gasped, you saw Harry and Hermione behind her, Harry avoided your gaze but Hermione just gave you a knowing smile, “I thought you’d gone,”  
“I had…but…oh I’d forgotten my books,” she answered, Draco laughed behind you, still on your bed,  
“I’ll see you in the common room,” he squeezed your hand and left, “Happy Holidays Gryffindors,” he called. You smiled to yourself and waved your wand as your cases rose in the air,   
“You’re staying with the Malfoys, aren’t you?” asked Harry, one of the longest sentences he’d said,   
“Yeah,” you replied, shrugging your shoulders,   
“Be careful,” he said, you nearly laughed,   
“I promise I’ll be fine,”   
“I mean it Estelle,”   
“Okay.” You left the awkward silence, not wanting to continue your serious conversation with Harry anymore. Draco was waiting in the common room,  
“Ready?” and he kissed your cheek,   
“Ready.” 

You joined Draco’s parents in the courtyard; Mr Malfoy was busy talking to Draco’s mother,   
“Ah, you must be Estelle,” said Mrs Malfoy, breaking the conversation with her husband, Mr Malfoy gave you an icy look and turned away,   
“Yes, please to meet you, Mrs Malfoy,” as you held out your hand, you nearly curtsied in front of them; with their jewellery, regal clothing and noble mannerisms. She laughed,   
“Called me Narcissa,” she said, with a smile, but you could tell she was studying you very carefully, you understand from your friends that even though Narcissa was obviously the kinder of Draco’s parents, she still strongly believed in the art of keeping bloodlines pure, and you were as muggle as they got. You couldn’t believe how understanding she was. Considering you knew that Mr Malfoy had agreed to your relationship on the basis that he could have you when he wanted… 

Arriving at Malfoy Mansion in the carriage after a fairly long journey, you had fallen asleep on Draco’s shoulder and you were relived to see that his parents had journeyed in a separate carriage. Twilight was just setting in as the sky turned a plum purple when your carriage rattled to a stop. Your door was opened by one of the Malfoy servants and you were shown into the manor, with Draco close behind you, and his parents even closer. You first entered the large ballroom, where the Malfoys would greet their dinner guests you assumed. You were shown through nearly every room, fairly certain you would need to draw yourself a map, and then shown your bedroom, where Draco’s was just down the hall,  
“You’re never gonna sleep in this room,” whispered Draco, as he servants dusted your guest room,   
“Oh really?” you asked with a grin,   
“I hate sleeping alone, so you’ll have to join me, every night,” he whispered in your ear, nipping it slightly. You laughed and leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around you in embrace. The moment ended, someone cleared his through. You turned to see Mr Malfoy standing in the doorway. His white hair pulled into a low ponytail with his black sharp collared still on and his white shirt, he looked rather handsome…  
“We’ll be having dinner soon, in ten minutes,” and he left swiftly, down two floors to the dinning room, your and Draco’s were on one of the top floors. You looked around your room, large windows which showed the moon, purple sky, and the snow covered grounds glowing in the moonlight. You had a king-sized bed, with satin sheets, glossy pillows, and various paintings that you were sure you’d seen in muggle art galleries,   
“You know,” said Draco, as he made his way to you at the window, “I think ten minutes is enough,”  
“Let’s see,” you replied, looking deep into his eyes, and before you could exhale, he had you on your bed, on top of you, ravenously taking your clothes off. It was as if he had an insatiable hunger, your body burned inside as you tried to keep moans quiet. He could tell you were trying to keep yourself quiet, which made him try harder to make you scream his name – you knew how he played his games. Your mouth hungered for his kiss and you wrapped yourself with him, his toned arms touching your body, feeling your thighs, your sides and your womanhood. You felt his pants tighten at your touch; he was always instantly aroused at just your touch. His heart rate was off the charts, and you knew yours was too as your as you raked your nails down his back making him shiver with pleasure. 

A bell rang.   
“Fuck,” whispered Draco,   
“What?”   
“Dinner, fucking dinner, seriously!” he muttered in frustration, he was underneath you and you and him were already going steady for round two. You laughed; you were at it all the time. You had never had a relationship this passionate before and you felt so elated you had found it; you always wanted something more, and now you had found it: in the arms of a Slytherin playboy.

You had got yourself dressed in time, although you had a house elf banging on your door,  
“The master wants to know why you are keeping him waiting,” called the house elf in its high and timid voice,   
“Tell him to fucking wait!” called Draco, he was tell frustrated that you had been cut short of round two,   
“Yes sir,” mumbled the house elf,  
“Won’t your father be angry,” you asked, brushing your hair out in front of the dressing table, Draco ran his hands through your hair, before coming into your view in the mirror,  
“I don’t care about my father when it comes to you.”

You ate dinner in a serene silence; the only thing that filled the silence was when Mrs Malfoy asked Draco about school, slightly ignoring you. Only after three glasses of Krug was when Mrs Malfoy loosened her tongue.   
“So your family is the Freys?” asked Mrs Malfoy, she ran her hand around the rim of the now empty glass, Mr Malfoy suddenly seemed interested, resting his chin on his pearl-white knuckles, you nodded. You weren’t used to champagne but the buzzing and fizzing sensation that you felt on your tongue seemed to travel to your head.   
“But I hear they’re predominantly Ravenclaws?” asked Mrs Malfoy,  
“Hufflepuffs,” you corrected,  
“Oh god,” she muttered, taking another sip,  
“But Estelle isn’t a Hufflepuff,” said Draco,  
“She’s not a bloody Slytherin for sure,” hissed Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy seemed mildly amused at his wife’s disgust,   
“According the sorting hat, my blood said Slytherin,” you explained, Mrs Malfoy’s head snapped to attention,   
“Your blood? Freys are mudbloods though,” Mrs Malfoy said. Your skin prickled with goose bumps at the mention of the word and the atmosphere turned stale,   
“I was adopted,” you mumbled after the plaguing awkward silence edged on,   
“And you have no idea how your family is?” asked Mrs Malfoy,  
“No, but according the sorting hat, they were Slytherins,” you explained, deciding to leave the part about your father being Gryffindor, this was beginning to look up,  
“Oh you poor thing,” cried Mrs Malfoy, Mr Malfoy shook his head in dismay at his wife’s Gemini behaviour towards you. You smiled,  
“I don’t mind too much,” you shrugged your shoulders,  
“Well you’re among Slytherins now.” And Mrs Malfoy sipped her champagne as Draco shook his head at his mother. 

 

“You’re among Slytherins now,” laughed Draco, mimicking his mother,   
“Shut up,” you laughed, whacking his head with his pillow. You were tangled in his bed linen with feathers scattered around the room. It seemed to get more and more passionate as your relationship progressed through the days at Malfoy Manor. The snow whispered around the walls but the fireplace in Draco’s bedroom burned which made the whole room heat up, although you weren’t sure if you were boiling because of the fire or the sex? You smiled to yourself as you surveyed Draco, now looking out of his window, in deep thought.   
“What is it?” you asked,   
“Only a few more days until we have to go back to school,” he mumbled, as he joined you in bed, the duvet had been thrown off the bed and only the see-through curtains shrouding the bed protected your dignity, highlighting your curved silhouette. Draco smiled as he leaned his head atop your head as he wrapped his arms around you,   
“Nothing’s going to change though,” you muttered, looking up at him, he was still deep in thought. Something was bothering him and you knew it,  
“Something will,” Draco mumbled, under his breath,   
“What?” you asked. Draco looked down at you and caressed your cheek,  
“Don’t worry about it.” 

 

“Draco, you simply need to collect your robes for god’s sake, you can’t keep ignoring me when Estelle is around,” grumbled Mrs Malfoy at breakfast, your cheeks reddened,   
“She’s my girlfriend, what do think was going to happen,” muttered Draco, you took a sip of coffee. Mr Malfoy was busy reading the paper, but Mrs Malfoy had felt pushed to the background since you had arrived, Draco’s priorities had changed now you were in his life.   
“Just, come with me to collect your robes, then we can talk about a Firebolt, how about that?” asked Mrs Malfoy, desperate to spend time with her son, Draco shrugged his shoulders,   
“If Estelle can come,” he replied, Mrs Malfoy gritted her teeth,  
“Draco its fine, I can catch up on some homework that Umbridge gave me, she gave me enough to do for a whole year anyway!” You said with a small laugh at the end, Draco hadn’t been given any homework by her, perks of the Slytherins!   
“Are you sure?” asked Draco, you laughed,  
“Draco I’m certain I can spend one morning here by myself, don’t worry,” you smiled and took another sip of your coffee. You glanced at Mrs Malfoy and she gave you a genuine summer, damn, the mother really did love her son. 

You spent your time walking up and down the staircases, exploring the various empty rooms, like Northanger Abbey. You read aloud to yourself the useless facts Umbridge was determined for you to learn about magic – but of course without using magic – made plenty of sense! Though, Harry had been secretly teaching you magic and the others, Dumbledore’s Army. And that was the only reason you were confident in your ability to defend yourself…because of Harry.   
“Excuse me, Miss Frey,” muttered a house elf in a deep, baritone voice,  
“Yes,” you replied politely, you always sympathises with the house elves, they weren’t treated right especially by this family.   
“Mr Malfoy wants to see you in his office.” 

After meandering around the longer, gaping hallways you finally found your way to Mr Malfoy’s office. It was a somber, Gothic and dark room, with a fire burning low and many bookcases and strange magical objects trapped in glass cabinets.   
“Ah, Estelle,” muttered Mr Malfoy, he had been reading, some book about dark magic you were sure of. He placed the book down and made his way to you, his cupped his hand around you mouth and ran his fingers over your lips. His white hair was down and he wore a white shirt with the buttons down just to his chest like Draco did when he showed off his love bites. Mr Malfoy gently leaned in and kissed you, hungry for you. He started to run his hand to your neck and pushed you towards him as he lightly bit your lip, you nearly cried out in fright and surprise. Even though the man was much older than you, you felt your womanhood tense up in pleasure and your adrenaline kick in, your breathing quickened,  
“So you liked that,” he whispered, you said nothing, you were almost ashamed, but the fact that Mr Malfoy wasn’t shocked you more.   
“I’m dating your son,” was all you could so, shocked, spluttering every word, but Mr Malfoy didn’t seem phased,   
“And I can see why he likes you,” he replied, “but you remember our deal, you can have my son, if you become my mistress.”   
It didn’t see bad, you were attracted to him, but,  
“As long as Draco never finds out,” you replied, Mr Malfoy smiled, nearly even genuine,  
“Deal,” you replied, he leaned in, with his lips close to your ear which sent goose bumps down your neck as you bit your lip,   
“Now sit on my desk and spread your legs.”

**Author's Note:**

> All works (characters, places and events) belong to the original author, J.K.Rowling.


End file.
